Code Pink
by greysfan27
Summary: Teddy, a Paramedic in Seattle, meets Addison, a Doctor who lives in LA. When their friends introduce them, they immediately hit it off, but they have to work around the fact that they live in different states. Something that is easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story about Teddy and Addison. It's a spin off from my other story, Code Blue, so it starts off where I left off in that story. Teddy and Addison met in chapter 9 if you feel like going back to read about the start of their relationship.**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy. **

_"How about we go back to my place and you can cuddle with Nugget while we finish watching Black Swan."_

_"No, thanks." Addison said, causing Teddy to lose her big smile. "I'd much rather cuddle with you while we finish watching Black Swan."_

* * *

><p>Addison was lying with her head in Teddy's lap, enjoying it when Teddy would slowly run her fingers through her shoulder length red hair, occasionally massaging her scalp, causing Addison's eyelids to flutter.<p>

After about 10 minutes of that, Addison let her long day take over, and she fell asleep on the couch and snuggled into Teddy as much as she could, causing Teddy to look down at the gorgeous redhead and smile.

"Addison?" Teddy asked the redhead as she rubbed her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up, but all she got out of her was a groan.

Eventually, Teddy got Addison to wake up enough to climb into Teddy's bed with her, since she knew Addison was kind of a diva, she decided to not let her sleep on the couch when she had a very comfortable bed in the next room.

When Addison woke up the next morning she rolled over in bed and saw Teddy sleeping next to her and a smile instantly lit up her face.

Instead of waking the blonde up, she decided to go make them breakfast and coffee. It was only 6am, which was exactly when Addison normally got up, so she still had plenty of time to get to work.

Half an hour later, she had made waffles and coffee, so she decided to go wake up Teddy, so they could start their day.

"Teddy? Honey, get up, I made breakfast."

"Coffee?" Teddy asked sleepily as Addison quietly chuckled at her question.

"Yes, I made coffee too."

"Okay, I just need 5 more minutes."

"Alright, I'll meet you out there." Addison said, knowing that she would have to come back in to wake Teddy up in a little bit.

* * *

><p>But, sure enough, Teddy walked out to the kitchen about 7 minutes later, wearing her comfortable sweatpants as she was putting her hair in a ponytail.<p>

"Oh, wow. I thought I was going to have to go back in and wake you up again."

"Nope. I am now ready to start our morning. This looks amazing by the way, I didn't know that you could cook."

"Yeah, it's a hidden talent." Addison said as she handed Teddy a mug full of coffee.

They ate breakfast together at Teddy's kitchen table, both occasionally stopping to watch the woman in front of them.

"So, can I still steal your dog for a run today?"

"Of course, he's all yours."

"How about his owner?"

"She's all yours, too." Teddy said with a smirk as Addison blushed and smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, are we done yet? Please?" Teddy begged as she tried to keep up with Addison, who was even starting to tire out Nugget.<p>

"Sure, let's turn back."

"Do we have to run back too?" Teddy asked in an exasperated voice while Addison laughed.

"No, we can just walk."

"Good, because I'm exhausted, and I think Nugget is too."

"Well, thank you for coming with me, I haven't run this route in a while, it's nice to be back. I used to be able to make this run in 30 minutes, but I've gotten a little slower since then."

"How long is this route?"

"Oh, it's about 3 miles, maybe a little more."

"What? I don't think I've run three miles at once, like ever. I can't believe that I'm still alive right now."

"Well, I'm glad that you're still alive. Otherwise I couldn't ask you to go to dinner with me again tonight, like actually go out to dinner. If you want to, of course."

"I'd love to, Addison."

"Good. Now, I have to run back to Callie's house, since it's only a few blocks away, so I won't be late to work."

"Okay, oh, you're car is still at my house."

"Actually it's Callie's car, but I'll get it tonight. Did you still want to come to the hospital today? You can follow me around and we can have lunch together, then we can go out to dinner after my shift."

"Sounds perfect, I'll text you when I'm leaving my house."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few!" Addison said as she took off running in the other direction, to get back to Callie's house.

Addison stopped after she made it a few yards when she realized that she forgot something.

"Hey, Teddy! Hold on!" Addison yelled, causing Teddy to stop and turn around, waiting for Addison to get to her.

"Did you forget to tell me something?"

"I forgot to do this." Addison said as she leaned in to kiss the unsuspecting blonde who immediately started leaning into the kiss.

After they kissed for a minute, Nugget started barking since he wasn't getting any attention, so both of them pulled apart and looked down at the dog.

"Bye, Nugget. Be a good boy!" Addison said as she leaned down to pet the happy lab.

"Bye, Teddy. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><em>Hey, leaving my house now. Should be there in like 10 minutes, where do u wanna meet?<em>

_**Yay! Meet at the locker room, you're just in time to watch my first case. **_

* * *

><p>Teddy showed up exactly 10 minutes later and saw that Addison was sitting there on the bench with a pair of scrubs for her. After she changed, she followed Addison into the O.R. so she could observe.<p>

The patient was a 3 day old baby who needed surgery because he had holes in the ventricles of his heart, but they couldn't do the surgery when he was first born because he wasn't strong enough.

Teddy became more and more amazed with every move that Addison made, she loved watching her save a newborn's life, and it was definitely a sight to see.

When she was almost done, the machines started going crazy and the room was sent into a panic, but Addison remained completely calm.

Addison quickly fixed the problem, one of the stitches wasn't holding so she had to go back in and use a different suture, but it finally held up.

As Addison was about to close, her pager started vibrating on the nurse's table.

"Dr. Montgomery, you're being paged by Dr. Torres."

"Can you call her and let her know I'm in surgery, please?"

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Torres says that it's a 911 page, there was a big car accident and a pregnant lady was involved, she's hemorrhaging. She wants you in the ER now." The nurse said as she got off the phone with Callie.

"Alright, page Karev and have him close up for me. I'm scrubbing out." She said as she gestured to Teddy to follow her.

After she scrubbed out, she ran to find Callie, but a nurse told her that she was already headed to the OR, so Addison ran back to check the board.

They were prepping her in OR 2, so she made her way there, with Teddy right behind her.

"Can you go in the gallery for this one? There's going to be a lot of stuff going on in here?" She asked Teddy quietly.

"Of course. Great job on your last case! I'll see you afterwards!"

* * *

><p>Addison took care of the baby as Callie took care of the mom's broken bones, they both had their work cut out for them, but they were always a good team.<p>

They worked really well together and they both had to switch off patients a few times. Callie went to check the newborn for any broken bones as Addison went to close the mom up after her C-section.

Teddy watched up in the gallery and was joined by Cristina at one point during the surgery.

"Hey Teddy. What's up?"

"Hey, Cristina. Nothing much, just watching them kick ass on this surgery."

"That's typical, they're always kicking ass on something. So how are things going with the she-devil?"

"The she-devil?"

"Yeah, the she-devil, Satan, Red, the she-shepherd, Addison?"

"Wow, that's quite a few nicknames. Things are going really well, she's really cool! I'm watching her work all day today, it's amazing."

"Yup, that is why she's a world renowned surgeon, she's the best. I wish she would come back to Seattle Grace, I could do with a few neonatal heart surgeries."

"Is surgery all you ever think about?"

"Yes." Cristina answered as she looked at Teddy strangely since she even asked her that question.

"Alrighty then."

"So, how are things really going with her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You so like her, I can see it by how you keep looking at her. Just don't get too attached, she's leaving in two days."

"I know, it's a huge problem. I really like her but she lives hundreds of miles away."

"Hundreds? 1200 miles away, that's really far."

"Yes, but its like 2 hours by plane."

"That's true, but how happy are you going to be if you only get to see her twice a month?"

"That's a really good point, I'll be bummed."

"Exactly. Just something to think about." Cristina said as she got paged and quickly left the gallery, leaving Teddy alone.

* * *

><p>Addison was finally done after a long day at work, Teddy had to watch from the gallery for the last few cases because they were so hectic, but she was just happy to be able to watch Addison at work.<p>

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Definitely. I made reservations for some Italian Restaurant; Callie told me it was good. Can we stop by the apartment first though? I want to change."

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

><p>"Addie, are you almost done?"<p>

_Aww, she just called me Addie. _"Yeah, just give me a minute!"

"I've already given you 30 minutes! It doesn't take that long!"

"Yes it does! Plus our reservation isn't for another 20 minutes, so we're fine."

"Alright, just hurry up, please."

_I feel like we've known each other for a long time, I love it. _"Yeah, sure thing."

"Okay, I'm ready." Addison said as she walked out of her bathroom 5 minutes later to find Teddy lying down on her bed.

As they got into the car, Addison immediately took over the radio, trying to find a good song.

"Oh, I'm obsessed with this song!" She said as she finally found a good station and started singing along.

"What is this?" Teddy asked her after she listened to the lyrics for a few seconds.

"It's Eminem, obviously."

"Wow, did not take you for someone who loves rap."

"Yes, I am full of many surprises."

"Well good, I love surprises."

* * *

><p>"So where did you go to school?"<p>

"I went to Columbia for my Undergrad and Graduate degrees. It was amazing, such a good experience."

"That's really cool. So, uh, why did Yang call you the She-Shepherd?" Teddy asked Addison, which caused her to slightly flinch at the question.

"I was married to Derek Shepherd, Head of Neuro at Seattle Grace."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, but I cheated on him. With Mark Sloan. So we got divorced, but I just want to say that I would never cheat again, ever. That was the worst thing that I've ever done in my life. We probably would've gotten divorced eventually, but it shouldn't have been because I cheated. Stupidest thing I've ever done, believe me. I'm really glad he found Meredith though; they're great for each other. I would never cheat on you, I just want you to know that."

"I know that, you don't strike me as a cheater. But, we should probably talk about this."

"About what?"

"Us. If you want to start a relationship, we need to talk about it."

"I do, I really do. I really like you Teddy and I want you to be my girlfriend, if you want to be."

"I do, I really like you too, Addison. But, we live in different cities, which just happen to be 1200 miles away from each other. That makes a lot of 'missing Addison' time."

"Well, we can email, text, skype, talk on the phone, whatever. Plus, I can fly up here every weekend, or you can fly down there when you want to, we can make it work."

"Flying up here every weekend is a lot of money, though."

"Teddy, honey, I am _Addison Forbes Montgomery_, I can afford it, plus I have a private jet at my disposal. So do you, as a matter of fact. I'll give you my pilot's number and I'll give him your name."

"Oh, wow. Alright, I'm up for it if you are. Plus we can go on vacations together every so often."

"I am more that up for it." Addison said with a huge smile as she put her open hand on the table and watched Teddy put her hand in hers and squeeze it. "We can definitely go on vacations together, I'm thinking Hawaii, you in a bikini sounds like my kind of vacation."

"I could say the exact same thing, Addie. I might just bring my very, very small red bikini with me when I come to LA. I'll probably just lay by the pool all day, I wouldn't want tan lines though, so I'll have to figure something out. Did I forget to mention that red is my favorite color?" She said as Addison visibly gulped and her cheeks flushed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry for taking so long to put it up, this week has been a HELL week at school! <strong>

**The next chapter will pick up with the rest of their date. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy. **

_"I am more that up for it." Addison said with a huge smile as she put her open hand on the table and watched Teddy put her hand in hers and squeeze it. "We can definitely go on vacations together, I'm thinking Hawaii, you in a bikini sounds like my kind of vacation."_

_"I could say the exact same thing, Addie. I might just bring my very, very small red bikini with me when I come to LA. I'll probably just lay by the pool all day, I wouldn't want tan lines though, so I'll have to figure something out. Did I forget to mention that red is my favorite color?" She said as Addison visibly gulped and her cheeks flushed._

* * *

><p>"Next question?"<p>

"Why neonatal surgery?"

"I wanted to be able to give these kids a whole new life, I wanted to be responsible for letting them be a hopefully healthy and happy child. Sometimes I have old patients come back to me, or contact me and they're doing so well, it's just a great feeling. These babies are so strong and resilient, they have to deal with more than a normal person ever does, they're fighters."

"That's very true, they are fighters, so is their surgeon. That's why I love watching surgeries you're performing."

"Aww, thank you. Alright, my turn. Favorite color?"

"I already told you. Red." Teddy said as she winked at Addison, who started blushing.

"I forgot. Alright, another question. Why cardio if you were to become a surgeon?"

"I love the feeling of having someone's life in your hands, literally. I love the adrenaline and the technique that it takes, the patience. I also would love to be able to save people's lives."

"But you already save people's lives."

"Yeah, I guess, I just wish it could be different, you know? I want to be the one doing the bulk of the saving, I hate having to get a patient started and not being able to follow through. I just have this want to be able to be the one who gets to bring the patient into surgery and save them."

"I really think that you should apply for Med School, Teddy. You would be such an amazing doctor, I know it."

"I've actually been thinking about it lately, so I did it."

"Teddy, are you serious? That's great!"

"Yeah, you're actually the first person I've told. I've been saving my money like crazy and I finally decided to apply."

"Teddy, that's amazing. When do you hear back?"

"I actually have already, I got into to U Washington's program, I'm starting in the fall. It was my plan all along; it just took me a few extra years to get there. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I didn't go to med school right after getting my Undergrad because then my mom wouldn't have been able to afford to send my sister to college, and I wouldn't have met Arizona, or you." Teddy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Teddy, honey, that's amazing. I'm so proud of you. Come here!" Addison said with complete sincerity as she stood up to hug the blonde.

* * *

><p>The laughed and shared funny stories for the rest of their date, both sharing their funniest work stories and Callie and Arizona stories. At around 10 pm, they decided to call it a night since they both had work in the morning, it was supposed to be Addison's last day.<p>

They made plans to hang out after her work day and Teddy promised to drive her to the airport to say goodbye, they both put on smiles, each of them knowing that they were completely fake since they were dreading the day that was to come.

Teddy drove them back to her house and she walked Addison to her car, gave her a short kiss on the lips and then opened the car door for her.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Karev? I need some help in here, now!" Addison screamed as she had her hands in a 1 month old that was hemorrhaging on her table.<p>

"He's supposed to be on his way, Dr. Montgomery, but apparently he got caught up."

"Well where the fuck are all of the other Residents and Interns?"

"It's the day of the intern exam, so the Residents are picking up all the slack, I've paged him 911 twice already."

"Page Yang or Grey, then."

2 minutes later, Cristina was rushing into the OR after having run from an OR across the hall so she could scrub in.

"Took you long enough, Yang. Get in here, right now."

"What's happening?" She asked as she ran to the opposite side of the table so she was looking at Addison.

"She's hemorrhaging, there's bleeders everywhere, I need you to help find them, suction and repair anything that needs to be repaired."

"Done. Can I get a clamp over here? Suction. Damn it, there's blood everywhere, she's throwing clots."

"Damn it, let's remove the clots we can see and get her on warfarin."

* * *

><p>Cristina and Addison worked tirelessly on the baby for another hour, removing clots as fast as they could and repairing bleeders when her heart couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"We're losing her, start compressions. Push .1 of Epi and .9 of Bicarb." Addison yelled out as Cristina started to massage the baby's heart.

Almost a minute later, there was no change, so Addison decided to call it.

"Time of death: 2:40 pm."

Addison ripped off her mask and threw it into the trashcan as she made her way to the scrub room, with Cristina closely following.

"Thank you for the help, Dr. Yang. You have certainly grown into an extraordinary Cardio surgeon, it was nice to work with you before I go back to LA."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery, it was nice to work with you too." Cristina finished just as Alex ran into the scrub room.

"Nice of you to show up on time, Karev. Where the hell were you?"

"I'm so sorry, I was in the pit, I didn't even realize that my pager battery had died until 5 minutes ago."

"Are you kidding me right now? What were you thinking? It's a busy day, Karev, all of the interns are gone, you just thought it was normal to not get a page for HOURS? Think it though, Alex. After that little stunt, you get to take all of my pre and post ops for the day, and when you're done with that, you're on scut. And you better hope, for your sake that I don't see you slacking off. Now, excuse me while I get to go tell that family that their baby daughter died in surgery. Get moving, Karev."

As soon as Addison left, Alex and Cristina looked at each other with huge eyes and open mouths.

"Apparently the bitch is back." Cristina said as she chuckled to herself and walked out of the scrub room.

"Nah, more like Satan." Alex said as he headed up to the Neonatal wing to check on all of the patients.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how I'm supposed to say goodbye to her, Zona. I told myself that she was only going to be here for a few days, I didn't think that I was going to hit it off with her, or that I even really liked women! What is wrong with me?"<p>

"You got attached, it's normal. The same thing happened to me and Callie; you are starting out a great relationship, so enjoy it."

"Enjoy what? Being 'Attachment Barbie'?" Teddy said as she started to tear up a little bit. "And now she is going back to her own home, which, did I forget to mention is 1200 miles away! How is this going to work out?"

"You just make it work, Teddy. If it's something that you really want, then you make it work."

"I do want it to work, I just don't know how well it'll work with her hundreds of miles away in LA, with hot girls everywhere, and I'm here. We won't be able to see each other every day, we can't touch each other, who is going to win from this set up?"

"You just need to give it a try, Teddy. Things might be rocky at first, but you two will figure something out, I promise. Plus, you get to have a gorgeous redhead girlfriend now."

"Well, red is my favorite color." Teddy said as she and Arizona walked out of a Trauma Bay and started heading back to their ambulance, stopping only when they saw Alex Karev standing outside waiting for an ambulance.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch." Was all he said as Teddy and Arizona stared at each other in shock, apparently the Seattle Grace rumor mill worked very fast.

"Oh yeah, and why is that Karev?" Teddy asked, a little afraid as to what the answer would be, she knew that Addison had quite the reputation.

"I missed a few pages from her because my pager died, she ended up losing the baby and then she placed me on Pre and Post op duty, and then scut, and she had me paged to the ambulance bay since there is an incoming infant needing surgery."

"Huh, that sounds about right to me, in fact, I might have punished you more. Keep your pager on an charged, Karev, it's your lifeline."

"Oh, you sound just like her." Karev said under his breath, but Teddy heard exactly what he said and she smiled to herself as they headed back to the ambulance.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Anna didn't make it through the surgery. I did everything that I could, but she started bleeding internally and throwing clots, something that is extremely, extremely rare in infants, and her heart couldn't handle it. I am so sorry for your loss."<p>

As Addison walked away, leaving behind two crushed parents, she felt her blackberry vibrate in her scrub pants pocket.

_So Karev told me you were in a bad mood, are you okay? Xoxo, T_

Teddy's message brought a much needed smile to Addison's face as she walked back to the OR's, waiting for Karev to get there with their new patient.

_**Nope, not okay. Thanks for asking though. **_

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_**Can't, going into surgery again right now. We can talk later. **_ Addison quickly typed as she walked back into the scrub room to scrub in again.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the two women met up at Callie and Arizona's apartment. Both were exhausted from their day, not necessarily because of their cases, but because they spent so much time dreading saying goodbye.<p>

"So do you want to tell me why Alex Karev called you a bitch today?"

"He called me a bitch?"

"Yeah, he walked up to me and said 'your girlfriend is a bitch', so what's going on, Addie?"

"I'm sorry, it was just a bad day all around."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I lost a patient, which I hate, and I was just on edge all of today because I know that I have to leave tonight."

"I know, I feel the same way, but we can figure out how to make this work."

"I know, it's just a less than ideal situation."

"I know, but we can visit and talk all of the time, it will be like we're together, I promise."

"Good!" Addison said as she got up from the chair and grabbed one of Teddy's hands and pulled her up so she was standing in front of her, that way she could kiss her passionately before they had to leave for the airport.

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you so much, Addison! Call me when you land."<p>

"I'll miss you too! It's going to be almost midnight when I land."

"I don't care, just call me when you land or when you get back to your house, please."

"Of course. I'll see you soon, I promise." Addison said as she started to pull away from Teddy.

"Bye, Addie. Have a good flight."

"I'll talk to you soon, bye."

* * *

><p>"You know it's kind of late to be knocking on someone's door, right? Oh, Teddy. She left?" Arizona asked as she saw her partner standing in front of her with tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Like I said, Attachment Barbie." She said as she walked into Arizona's arms and continued to cry on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to check out chapter 9 of 'Code Blue' if you want to read about Teddy and Addison meeting! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"You know it's kind of late to be knocking on someone's door, right? Oh, Teddy. She left?" Arizona asked as she saw her partner standing in front of her with tears streaming down her face._

_"Like I said, Attachment Barbie." She said as she walked into Arizona's arms and continued to cry on her shoulder._

* * *

><p>After Teddy finally stopped crying, Addison called, sounding completely depressed, and said that she landed. They talked for about 30 minutes while Addison was in a cab on the way to her house and after they hung up, Teddy started crying again.<p>

"Hey, honey, it's fine. You will see her all the time, I'm sure of it! She has a private plane, just hop on it and go see her in a little while. LA isn't that far away, I promise."

"I know, and we'll talk a lot, but it's not the same!"

"Honey, why are you getting so worked up about it then, if you know that you are going to talk all the time?" Arizona asked gently.

"Because I'm frickin 'Attachment Barbie,' that's why! I can't help it! She's so amazing, and I just feel like being with her all the time. It sucks."

"Why does it suck?" Arizona asked as she startled chuckling.

"Because I can't just go to her work and give her a hug anymore. I'd have to fly 2 hours and then go to her work to give her a hug."

"Well, you can just do that. Why don't you fly out to visit her next Friday?"

"Yeah, maybe I will. Or maybe I'll move out there, I mean, how hard is it to become a paramedic out there? Oh, but I'll already committed to University of Washington, well maybe I can transfer or something." She rambled on to herself as Arizona watched her in confusion.

"Wait, what is this about UW?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you. I finally decided to go to Med School, I start in the fall!"

"Oh my gosh, Teddy! That's so exciting! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" Arizona said as she started jumping around out of excitement.

"Thanks! I'm really excited about it! It's about time!"

"Yeah it is, Teds! I'm so happy for you, but I'm also really sad that you aren't going to be my partner anymore."

"I know, but we still have time before that! And who are you kidding, I'm gonna be over here all the time, especially with Addie in another state."

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, it's me. I was just on a break from work and thought I would call to say hi, but I'm sure you're working right now. Tell Arizona and Callie that I say hi. I miss seeing your pretty face everyday, so Skype date tonight?"<p>

Teddy smiled as she listened to the message that was on her phone when she got out for her lunch break, she definitely missed her girlfriend and it had only been a few days.

"Well if your phone has got you smiling like that, then it must be Addison."

Arizona said as she walked over to the table that Teddy was sitting at.

"Of course, she says hi, by the way." Teddy said as she closed her phone and set it down on the table.

"I say hi back. Why did you just hang up on your girlfriend without saying goodbye?"

Arizona asked while she looked at Teddy with disapproval.

"Oh, that was a voicemail that I was listening to. We have a Skype date tonight though! We've only been texting here and there for the past 4 days since she's been catching up at work."

"Oh, that's nice that you get to actually see each other tonight, it'll be good for you two!"

* * *

><p>Teddy texted Addison back later and they scheduled a Skype date for 7pm that night; Teddy was on her computer half an hour early, checking emails and everything while she was waiting for Addison to log on to Skype. As she was going through and deleting all of her old emails, a pop-up came onto her screen.<p>

_Addison_MD requests video chat with TeddyAltman3. _

Teddy excitedly clicked on confirm and got ready to see her girlfriend.

"Hey, Addie! How are you?"

"I'm alright, how are you?" Teddy said as she looked at her girlfriend on the computer screen, she was wearing slouchy sweats with her glasses, and Teddy was a huge fan of them, she thought that Addison looked really hot.

"I'm pretty good now. It was just a long day; I'm still trying to catch up with all of my patients at the practice. And let me tell you, I sure do miss being in surgery all day though. That's the only downside of working at the practice. Well, that and being in a different state as you."

"I know, I feel the same way. I'm sorry that you miss surgery, I won't complain if you come here for work more often." She said with a sly smile.

"I wouldn't mind it either. Hey, speaking of work, when do you have time off?"

"I have managed to get some time off next Friday through Monday, so I was thinking I could come visit, if you want, of course."

"Of course, it's like you read my mind. I already gave Marco your information, and I'll give you his card, he'll take you anywhere you want to go. I'll set it up for next weekend though. You'll just meet him at Sea-Tac at whatever time and then be on the plane by yourself, so bring a book or something. Or you can bring Callie and Arizona and we can ditch them when they get here."

"I like the way you think, Addie. Sounds good! Just let me know the times and everything."

"Will do. So how was your day?"

"It was pretty good, not super busy, which is good and bad at the same time. I was happy to get your message though, it gave me something to look forward to."

"Good, I'm glad."

Right as Teddy was about to say something else, she saw Addison's head turn to the side and she heard her talking to someone.

"No, I can't go right now."

"Come on Addie, let's go do something fun!"

"No, I'm talking to Teddy right now, maybe later."

"Come on, Ads! Don't be so boring! Oh, wow, she is gorgeous." The girl said as she looked over at the computer screen.

"Yes she is, and she can hear you, genius. I'll talk to you later, Amelia." Addison said, hoping that she would get the hint.

"Yeah, fine, I'm leaving. You aren't very subtle, Addie. You should work on that. I'll be home later."

"Sorry, Teddy. That was Amelia, she lives with me, she's my sister and she is annoying, obviously." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't know that you had a sister."

"Well she's actually my sister-in-law, or ex-sister-in-law, but she's the only one that I still think of as a sister. I do have a brother, Archer, but that's it."

"Oh, that's cool. What does he do?"

"He's a neurologist."

"Wow, so you just surround yourself with medical professionals, don't you?" Teddy said with a laugh.

"Well, I try to." Addison joked.

* * *

><p>"What about you? You said you have a sister, right?"<p>

"Yeah, Lauren. She's 2 years younger than I am."

"Oh, that's cool. What does she do?"

"She's actually this big shot lawyer in New York. She ended up getting tennis scholarships to play at some really good schools, and she wanted to become a lawyer, so she did."

"That's exciting!"

"Yeah, I'm really proud of her. Kind of jealous too, you know? She's pretty, smart, got scholarships to some great schools, and now she's a kick ass prosecutor in New York. Plus, she got the better name. I mean, come on, Lauren is way better than Theodora."

"Well, you are beautiful and super smart, and you did get into a really good school, and it took you a few years longer than you wanted to get there, but I know that you will be one of the best Cardio's in the country. I'm sure of it. Yes, Lauren is a nice name, but Lauren and Addison doesn't have the same ring as Teddy and Addison does." Addison said with a wink as she watched Teddy blush.

"Thank you." Teddy said sincerely, causing Addison to nod her head and smile.

"So where is my favorite man?"

"Mark? He's probably at his house, why?" Teddy asked, completely confused as to why Addison was asking her that.

"No, I'm thinking a little smaller, very hairy, likes to run with me and is yellow."

"Oh, Nugget. He is someone around here. NUGGET! COME SAY HI!" Teddy screamed, hoping Nugget would come find her.

Almost 10 seconds later, Addison heard paws slamming into the ground as she finally saw an excited yellow lab run up to Teddy.

"Hey, Nugget! How are you, boy?"

Nugget heard Addison's voice and his tail started wagging crazily and he kept looking around, trying to find her, until Teddy pointed to the computer. As soon as she said his name again, he tried to jump up at the screen and lick it, causing both of them to crack up until Teddy finally got up and walked out of the computer room, so she could find a ball to throw for him.

Addison inhaled sharply as she watched Teddy walk out of the room wearing her black short shorts and a purple tank top.

* * *

><p>Addison and Teddy talked for about another hour, just sharing stories and getting to know each other. They both went to bed at around the same time, and they both kept thinking of the other while they were trying to fall asleep.<p>

The next day, Addison walked into Oceanside Wellness Center a lot happier than she was the day before. Getting to see Teddy's face last night when she talked to her was all she needed to instantly put her in a better mood.

On top of that, she was ecstatic that Teddy would be coming to visit her in about a week; she just wanted to hug her and kiss her, and introduce her to her friends.

Everyone had been asking her why she had been in such a good mood since she came back from Washington, so she finally told everyone that she had a girlfriend. They were all shocked, to say the least, but they were all supportive of her and they were happy for her. She never thought she would have a girlfriend, ever, but she had surprised herself and she felt a lot better in the start of her new relationship than she had in any other relationship.

But, back in Washington her other half was driving Arizona crazy, every two seconds Teddy would tell her something about Addison or just say 'I miss Addison' and Arizona was about to lose it. The only time Teddy would stop talking about her was when they were on a call, and there were not enough calls for Arizona's liking because she just wanted to stop listening to Teddy talk.

Yes, Arizona loves Teddy like a sister, but after hearing about Addison non-stop for hours, she was done, so she finally changed the subject to something about Callie.

* * *

><p>After both of their days were over, they had another Skype date and they were both surprised with how easily the conversation just flowed with each other.<p>

"So, Arizona was telling me that she and Cal want to go on a double date with us whenever you're in town."

"Okay, that sounds like fun!"

"Good, because I already said we'd do it." Teddy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I bet you're glad I said yes then, aren't you?" Addison joked as she gave Teddy a sideways grin.

"Well, I already knew that you would say yes, so I thought it was fine."

"Oh, glad to see that you're already making executive decisions when it comes to the two of us."

"You know it."

"Bummer, too, because I was planning on staying in bed with you the whole weekend I was there, but I guess that's ruined now." Addison said in a sultry voice as she watched Teddy visibly gulp at the thought of staying in bed with Addison for the whole weekend.

"Oh, I can cancel on them, no problem."

"Nope, I don't cancel on friends, Theodora. I have to go, so I'll talk to you later. Bye, babe." Addison said as she got up and walked away, with the webcam still on so Teddy could see her sway her hips like crazy as she left the room.

Addison didn't really have anything to do, but she just wanted to tease Teddy a little bit, she knew it would end in her favor as soon as they met up again.

"That's no fair! Addison, come back here! Fine, I'll talk to you later." Teddy said in a frustrated tone, she hated what Addison could do to her from a whole different state.

All she wanted to do was see her in person now, and that wasn't going to happen for another week.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up, school has been crazy! <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

_"That's no fair! Addison, come back here! Fine, I'll talk to you later." Teddy said in a frustrated tone, she hated what Addison could do to her from a whole different state._

_All she wanted to do was see her in person now, and that wasn't going to happen for another week._

* * *

><p>It had been a week of texts, emails, phone calls and Skyping, and it was driving Teddy and Addison crazy. They both wanted to see each other so badly and finally the day came where they would be able to be together for the weekend.<p>

Arizona had agreed to drop Teddy off at the airport before her shift on Friday morning, her flight was supposed to leave at 7 am, and Teddy just wanted to get there as soon as she could.

Once she was on the plane everything was really cemented for her, she was so thrilled to be seeing her girlfriend, and she couldn't believe that in less than 3 hours she would be there with her.

Addison had gotten the day off so she could go pick Teddy up at the airport, she was so excited that she was coming to visit her, but she was also extremely nervous about seeing Teddy again. The past two weeks had been hard not having her there with her and she was desperate to see Teddy again.

Teddy had been on the lavish, private plane for almost an hour and she was getting so anxious that she couldn't even focus on the book that she brought to read. Instead she was thinking of how good it would feel to walk into Addison's arms and hug her as soon as she got off the airplane.

Back in LA, Addison was sitting in her bed, awaiting her girlfriend's arrival. She was so excited and nervous that she didn't sleep at all the night before; instead she cleaned the whole house from top to bottom and moved around some of the stuff in her drawers so Teddy could leave some of her clothes there for the next time.

Sure, Addison had been in really serious relationships before, but she had never felt this way about someone before and it really surprised her. She also never thought that she would be attracted to a woman, ever. But she ended up surprising herself, sure she still admired a hot shirtless guy who happened to be running by her, but she didn't feel the need to go and talk to him anymore, Teddy was what she wanted.

Teddy spent the rest of the flight listening to mellow music and trying to calm down, it was working a little bit, but not quite as well as she wanted. She had no idea why she was so nervous and anxious, but it wouldn't go away.

As soon as the plane hit the ground, Teddy felt like she had so many butterflies in her stomach, but she would be seeing Addison in a few minutes, so it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Addison stood inside of the airport, waiting for her girlfriend to de-plane and come say hi. She knew that Teddy just brought one bag with her and there was no reason to check a bag when she had the whole plane to herself, so she would get to reunite with her soon.<p>

As Teddy walked through the air conditioned tunnel to get inside she felt like she was going to pass out, but all of that went away as soon as she saw her girlfriend waiting for her outside of the gate. Addison was wearing a knee length purple dress with her typical black Jimmy Choo heels, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

The butterflies had left Teddy's stomach and had been replaced with joy and a huge smile on her face as soon as she saw the redhead waiting for her. Teddy walked to Addison quickly and threw her arms around the ridiculously tall woman's waist as Addison threw her arms around Teddy's neck and kissed the shorter woman's temple.

After they stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other, they decided to leave and go back to Addison's house.

"Hi." Teddy said since she was already completely overwhelmed with emotion at seeing Addison.

"Hi, I missed you." Addison said as she grabbed Teddy's hand and led her out to the parking lot to get her car.

"I missed you too, so much. I'm glad that I could get the time off to come visit you here this weekend. I was almost dying without you there, I hate it."

"I know exactly how you feel, I hate it also, but we're together right now and that is all that matters."

"Wow, you would have a Mercedes S500, it's beautiful. I mean I'm no car fanatic like Callie is, but this car is absolutely gorgeous." Teddy said as they arrived at Addison's car in the parking garage.

"Why thank you, I have a certain interest in the gorgeous things in life." Addison said as she kissed Teddy on the cheek and then opened her car door.

"So how was your flight?"

"It was good, your pilot is so nice. I was just really anxious the whole time."

"Yeah, Marco is great. I know, I was really anxious waiting for you, but you're here now, so let's enjoy it."

"Definitely."

"So I was thinking that I can show you my house and then we can spend some time on the beach or I can show you the practice. Whatever you want to do, honey."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do. But I would love to meet the people you work with at some point."

"Well how about we go there first, you can meet everyone and then we can spend the rest of the day on the beach?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Oceanside Wellness Center." Addison said as they walked out of the elevator.<p>

"Wow, this is really nice." Teddy said as she looked around at the beautifully designed lobby.

"Addison! What are you doing here? I thought you took the day off?" Naomi asked as she walked over to the front desk.

"Hey Nay, I told Teddy that I would show her the practice. Teddy Altman, this is Dr. Naomi Bennett, my best friend. Naomi, this is Teddy, my girlfriend."

"Hi Teddy, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, Dr. Bennett."

"Oh, call me Naomi, any girlfriend of Addison's can call me by my first name. Oh, Addie, I know you took the day off but can I borrow you for a few minutes for a consult?"

"Nay, I promised Teddy that I wouldn't be working."

"Addie, go. It's fine, it'll only be for a few minutes, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I promise it will only take a few seconds. Actually, come with me, I'll introduce you to Sam and you two can talk Cardio. He's our Cardio Surgeon."

"Alright, cool."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam, this is Teddy, my girlfriend. Teddy, this is Dr. Sam Bennett, our Cardio Surgeon. Teddy is going to become a surgeon, she's thinking Cardio, so can you talk to her about it for a few minutes while I help Naomi out on a case?"<p>

"Yeah, of course, Addison."

As soon as Addison left the room, Sam stood up and walked over to Teddy to shake her hand.

"You must be really special to Addison, she doesn't just introduce us to anybody. She once dated this guy for months and he never met us. So it's really nice to meet you, Addie has been in a great mood since she got back from Seattle 2 weeks ago, so thank you."

"No problem." Teddy said after she chuckled a little bit.

"So why are you interested in Cardio?"

"I think I would just love the rush that you get when you do it and I love the idea of having someone else's life in your hands, it's so thrilling. I think it will make all of the schooling worthwhile, saving people is what I care about, it's just what I do."

"That's part of the reason that I went into cardio, I love being able to save people and I was just intrigued by how the heart works, it's amazing."

"Yeah, that's exactly why I want to be a Cardio Surgeon. I've been working towards it for the past few years and now I finally can afford to go back to school."

"Well good for you. Let me know when you graduate Med School because I might be able to find an internship for you."

"I would love that, thank you."

"No problem. So how are things going with Addison?"

"It's amazing, I just hate that we are so far apart from each other."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's really hard. Just be good to her, I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt her, and I won't, I promise."

"Good."

"Hey, I'm done giving Naomi a consult, so I can introduce you to everyone else now. Thanks for talking to her about Cardio, Sam." Addison said as she walked back into Sam's office.

"No problem, Addison. I'll see you on Tuesday, have a good weekend."

"Thanks, you too!"

* * *

><p>Addison took Teddy around to meet everyone who worked in the office and they all talked to her for a few minutes so by the time they were done meeting everyone it was almost lunchtime.<p>

"Do you want to go out to lunch?"

"Sure, I'm starving. I was too excited to eat breakfast."

"Same. What do you feel like eating? Italian, sandwiches, Chinese?"

"Ooh, how about we get Chinese and bring it back to your house?"

"Sure, that sounds good, then we can lay out by the pool or something."

"Cool! So all of your colleagues/friends were really nice, I can understand why you love to work there."

"Yeah, they're all great people. It's always like a big party whenever we are all together, it's so much fun!"

"Good, I'm glad!"

Teddy and Addison eventually decided to just go to Addison's house and order Chinese food to be delivered, that way she could show her the house before they got their food.

"So, this is my home. I'll show you the upstairs first; I have two guestrooms, my bedroom and then two bathrooms. You can decide if you want to sleep in a guestroom or with me."

"Obviously I'm going to choose to sleep with you." Teddy said with a smile as she walked into Addison's room and set her backpack down on the floor and sat down on Addison's bed.

"I was hoping you would. How about I show you the rest of the house while we are waiting for the food to be delivered?"

Addison continued to show Teddy the rest of the house and the backyard before the Chinese food came. They decided to eat out on the back patio under the sun; they opened a bottle of wine and talked about funny things that had happened to them while they were at work as they ate their lunch.

* * *

><p>"So I'm thinking that we both go inside, change into our bathing suits and then come back down and lay out on the beach or by the pool."<p>

"Sounds good to me."

They both went upstairs and Teddy changed into a small, red bikini while Addison changed into a blue bikini. Teddy was standing outside next to the patio table when Addison walked downstairs and saw her girlfriend wearing a very small bikini and just wanted to touch her.

"Hey, like what you see?" Teddy asked before Addison even knew that she had turned her head back to look at her as she opened the door.

"Uhh, what? So where do you want to go? Beach or pool?"

"Nice topic changing. How about we stay here at the pool, that way we are right next to your house in case we need anything, or want to do anything." Teddy said with a wink while Addison stood there with her mouth wide open, momentarily shocked.

"Okay, there's already a bunch of lounge chairs next to the pool so we're set."

An hour later, Teddy had decided to go swimming since it was a really nice day and Addison continued to tan by the pool until she felt a splash of water and immediately looked over at Teddy.

"Teddy!" Addison shrieked.

"What's wrong, Addie?" Teddy asked nonchalantly.

"That is not cool, Theodora."

"Yeah, well neither is 'Theodora', Addison."

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" Addison asked and almost immediately after she asked that, she felt a much bigger splash hit her and get most of her hair wet.

"That."

"Oh, it is so on!" Addison said as she dove into the pool and then came up to the top and started splashing Teddy and only stopped when she noticed that Teddy wasn't splashing her back.

"Why aren't you splashing me back?"

"Because I already got what I wanted, you're closer to me. My plan worked." Teddy said as she smiled and started walking towards Addison.

"Very well played, Altman. Well played."

"I thought so, Montgomery." Teddy said as she finally closed the space between them and connected their lips.

The two of them continued to kiss for minutes before they had to come up for air, once they did manage to come up for air, they looked into each other's eyes and they both immediately felt content. Addison grabbed Teddy's hand and looked into her eyes, and once Teddy smiled and nodded, she led them up to her bedroom, which was exactly where they stayed for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to be busy until Monday, but after that I will hopefully be able to write a lot more! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I was out of town! **

_"I thought so, Montgomery." Teddy said as she finally closed the space between them and connected their lips._

_The two of them continued to kiss for minutes before they had to come up for air, once they did manage to come up for air, they looked into each other's eyes and they both immediately felt content. Addison grabbed Teddy's hand and looked into her eyes, and once Teddy smiled and nodded, she led them up to her bedroom, which was exactly where they stayed for the rest of the afternoon._

* * *

><p>Teddy and Addison spent the rest of the night lying in each other's arms in Addison's bed while they watched movies and occasionally started making out with each other.<p>

The next morning, they stayed in bed and made love for almost two hours before they both hopped in the shower and headed downstairs.

"So, when do you start school?"

"Oh, I'm going to be like the oldest person there! I start in the third week of August, so not for another two months."

"I guarantee you that you won't be the oldest person there! One of my lab partners in med school was in his 40's. So are you going to be an active paramedic until then?"

"Yeah, I love it too much to give it up before I have to. Plus, I worked it out with my supervisor that I will still work as a Paramedic during summer break or any long breaks that I have."

"Well, what about visiting me?" Addison asked quietly.

"I already told him that I could do summer, two weeks of winter break and that's it. I also requested at least two weeks off during the summer and one during winter, so that is 3 weeks that I can come down here, or you can come visit me, or we can go on vacation somewhere."

"Wow, you have really thought this out." Addison said, sounding completely shocked.

"Of course I did."

"Good, I'm glad. So I was thinking that I could come up and visit you next weekend? I would have to fly in late Friday and leave late Sunday, though."

"Hey, that's fine. As long as I get to see you in person, I don't care how long it's for."

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements then!"

"Good, I'm glad!"

"Wait, who is watching Nugget for you?"

"Oh, shit! I forget to have someone take care of him!"

"Teddy!" Addison shrieked.

"Relax, Addie. I'm kidding, there is no way I could forget about Nugget. He's with Cristina since Callie and Arizona are in Miami."

"Was that really a wise decision?"

"Yes, Cristina actually really likes him, not that she would ever admit it."

"Okay. But he better be alive and well when I come to visit him next week."

"Oh, when you come to visit _him_?"

"Oh, Teddy, did you think I was coming to visit you? I meant him."

"Oh, you're so funny, Addie!"

"I'm just kidding, of course I'm coming to see you. Nugget is just a bonus for me!" Addison said as she walked over to Teddy and enveloped her in a big hug.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Teddy and Addison were on the beach, laying out under the gorgeous skies and enjoying each other's company.<p>

"So how is everyone back in Seattle?"

"They're all doing well. Callie has been super busy at work, she and Arizona are better than ever, they're visiting her family in Miami for her sister's graduation right now. Cristina and Owen are doing really well, as are Mark and Lexie."

"And us." Addison said as she linked their hands together.

"Yes, and us." Teddy said as she kissed Addison's hand that was interlocked with her own.

"I definitely miss everyone there. I was fine with just going back like once every so often for a case, but now that you're there, I want to go back there all the time."

"Well you should then."

"Teddy, I can't. I'm a partner at this practice, I can't just leave whenever I want to."

"I know you can't, Addie, I just wish you could." Teddy said sadly as she squeezed Addison's hand.

"Yeah, me too. Well, let's not let that put a downer on our weekend. What else do you want to do while you're here? Because, after all, you are an LA virgin, so do you want me to show the sights, Hollywood? Anything?"

"I'm perfectly happy just lying on the beach with you for now. How about we go sightseeing the next time I'm here?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let me know when you're done with the sun, and we can go back inside."

"Okay, I'll probably be good for like another hour or so, but then we can inside and do whatever."

"Okay, we can watch a movie or something. I just got a few movies on Netflix."

"Yeah we can do that, or we can do something else." Teddy teased.

"On second thought, I'm ready to go inside now, are you?" Addison asked as she stood up and grabbed her towel.

Teddy laughed at how anxious her girlfriend was, but she got up anyways and followed Addison into her house.

* * *

><p>After having hot, steamy sex for the rest of the afternoon, they decided to settle down and watch TV together. They ended up watching old episodes of Friends and then they decided to watch Titanic, but they fell asleep in Addison's bed about halfway through the movie.<p>

On Sunday morning, they woke up and decided to go out for breakfast and then walk along the boardwalk and just enjoy the day. They both wanted to spend as much time with each other as they could before Teddy had to leave on Monday morning, something that they were both dreading already.

They continued to spend the rest of the day practically attached at the hip, always holding onto each other in some way as they moved around the house or as they were out at lunch.

When Monday morning finally came, they were both already in a bad mood since they had to say goodbye soon. Addison had to drive Teddy to the airport by 8:30, and they had been up since 6, just being with each other.

"So I guess we should say bye right now, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll miss you so much, but I will definitely be seeing you Friday night."

"I'll miss you too, but we will talk all the time and I'll call you when I land. And yes, I will be picking you up at the airport on Friday, I can't wait!"

They kissed each other before they left the house; it was full of passion and love, something that comforted both of the women.

As soon as Teddy was in the air, she looked down at LA and burst into tears, she didn't know how much longer she could do this for. She was falling in love with Addison, and it was too hard to leave her every week after spending only a few days together.

Addison was doing exactly the same thing, she sat in her car and started crying when Teddy's plane was supposed to be taking off, it was definitely going to be a hard week for her.

* * *

><p>Addison had to go right back to work after she dropped Teddy off at the airport, and she was definitely not in the mood to do so.<p>

After she had almost yelled at everyone in the office, Naomi was elected to go and talk to her, to see what was wrong.

"Addie, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, in a short, clipped tone.

"Because you have been storming around the office finding things to get pissed about, so what's wrong?"

"I just had to drop Teddy off at the airport, and it sucked. I love spending time with her so much; I don't know how we can keep this going. I'm have been so happy, even when she's not here, but after spending the weekend with her, I just want to be with her all of the time."

"Well why don't you take a long vacation and go spend time with her?"

"That would just make everything harder, if it was this hard for her to leave after 4 days, then what is it going to be like after a few weeks? Plus she has work."

"Well, have you thought about moving back to Seattle? You know that Richard would take you back in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, I know, but what about the practice? I can't just leave."

"Well, you can stick around for another month or two and we can find a replacement, then you can leave. Look, I know you love the practice, but you also love surgery and you don't get to do that a lot here. If you move back you can be a surgeon again, and you will get to be with someone you love, or are falling in love with. I don't want to see you go, because you are so good for this practice and I love you so much, you're like my sister, but if it's for love, you should do it. Look, Addie, just think about it, okay?"

"Alright, I'll think about it."

"Good. Now stop scaring everyone in the office!" Naomi said with a smile as she left Addison's office.

* * *

><p>The next day, Teddy was back at work, but Arizona was still in Miami and she was dying since she didn't have her best friend to talk to. Instead, she was stuck with a new Paramedic named Georgia who acted like she was scared of Teddy. Sure, Georgia had a reason to be scared of Teddy, since Teddy had bit her head off when she asked her if she wanted coffee.<p>

"Don't take this the wrong way, please. But, are you okay?" Georgia finally asked from the passenger seat.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem really on edge, that's all. Forget I asked." The brunette asked as she went back to looking out the window.

"I'm normally not like this, I promise. I just got back from visiting my girlfriend in LA, it's just really hard not living in the same city as her, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. I was in a long distance relationship once."

"How'd it work out, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, of course not. It worked out really well, actually." Georgia said as she held up the wedding band on her left hand.

"Really? You ended up getting married?"

"Yeah, we've been married for six months now."

"Congratulations. Have any tips for me? How did you work around it?"

"It was really hard, but we got through it. We went to school together and then he got this great job offer and I told him to go, but I had a good job back in Texas, so I stayed. We didn't get to visit each other that much, and even when we did, it wasn't for that long. We broke up for a little while, but then we got back together and almost broke up again."

"What changed?"

"I moved here. I gave up my job for love, and I don't regret it for a second, but it's not for everyone."

"I've actually been thinking about moving to LA recently, but I'm supposed to start at UW in the fall."

"Well, you can always do a year there and then transfer or you can just stay in a long term relationship until you're done with school."

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't want to be in apart from her for that long, this whole thing is just frustrating."

"I hear ya."

* * *

><p>When Teddy got home after her day at work, she put her car keys down on the table, said hi to Nugget and went upstairs to change into her running clothes. Addison didn't know, but ever since she went on the run with her, she had taken Nugget on that same path every day.<p>

Almost three hours later, Teddy walked back into her house, followed by Nugget and Cristina, who had the night off.

"I'm hungry, what do you have to eat?"

"I don't know, but you can look through all of my food. I also have surgeries taped on my TV if you want to watch those with me."

"Definitely. Anything interesting?"

"Of course. I have some brain surgeries, and a bunch of cutting edge cardio procedures. I like the cardio ones the best."

"Well, hello new best friend. Hurry up and get changed so we can watch some hearts!" Cristina said as she rifled through Teddy's pantry and dropped a bunch of food on her coffee table, in front of the TV.

When Teddy was in the middle of changing into her sweatpants she heard her phone go off from its place on the top of her dresser.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Where have you been? We were supposed to have a Skype date an hour ago, I've called you like 5 times." Addison rambled off.

"Sorry, Addie. Something came up, but it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I only have a few minutes, but we can keep talking for a few."

"How about you turn on Skype? I just want to see your face."

"Alright, just give me a sec." Teddy said as she hit the end button on their phone call, and redid her hair really fast and wiped some stray blood off of the side of her face.

She turned on Skype and sent Addison an invitation to video chat with her.

"Hi, Addie. Sorry, I'm late." Teddy said as she smiled at her girlfriend who was sitting in her office, wearing her work clothes and her glasses.

"That's fine. So, how is everything back in Seattle?"

"Things are good, busy, but good. And kind of boring without Arizona here to be my partner, but I have a pretty cool new partner I guess."

"Well that's good!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, Altman! Are you okay in there, if you don't answer me, I'm coming in!" Cristina screamed from outside of her bedroom door.

Teddy quickly turned her head so she was facing the door, and screamed back at Cristina.

"Give me like 5 minutes, I'm talking to Addison and then I'll be down."

"Fine, but hurry up! I want to get my surgery watching on!"

* * *

><p>"Teddy! Honey, what happened to your face?" Addison asked as she looked at the side of Teddy's face that happened to be facing the webcam.<p>

The left side of Teddy's face had a huge gash in it, running from just above here eyebrow to the middle of her cheek. It had to be stitched back up and it was all red and swollen, something that Addison hadn't seen since Teddy had her face angled at the camera earlier.

"Oh, about that. Yeah, that was an accident. I'm fine though. I was running with Nugget and he saw a squirrel or cat or something and he darted in front of me, so I tripped over him and hit my face on the side of a bench or something, I don't even remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Well I got knocked out, so someone called an ambulance and-"

"An ambulance! Teddy, why didn't you call me?" _Oh, great. She's shrieking now, this is not going to end well for me, _Teddy thought.

"I would have, but I left my phone at home and I was unconscious. They did a CAT scan on me, and I have a concussion and then they stitched me up and sent me home."

"That's it. I'm coming over there."

"Addie, Addison! It's fine, I promise! You're a doctor; you know that I'll be fine. Plus, Cristina was just getting off shift when I was brought in, so she's going to stay with me to make sure that I don't go to sleep for the next four hours. I'll be fine, I promise. And I'll see you in a few days."

"Fine. But Yang better take care of you, since I can't. Be careful around the house and around Nugget, don't let him get too excited around you, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. I'll take it easy. I already called in to work and they gave me the rest of the week off. Now, I have to go, but I'll keep texting you and I'll call you tomorrow. So, don't worry too much!"

"Yeah, easier said than done. Just be careful."

"I will! I'll Skype you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye! Feel better!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, start the surgery marathon!" Teddy said as she walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch next to Cristina.<p>

"Sweet!"

_Uhh, I can't wait for Addison to be the one sitting next to me on the couch._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to get a chapter up, I was busy with school and then I was out of town! Anyways, I'm not quite happy with this chapter, it's kind of hard to write about them when they're apart, but they will be reuniting soon! I'll try to get another chapter up soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_"Okay, start the surgery marathon!" Teddy said as she walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch next to Cristina._

_"Sweet!"_

_**Uhh, I can't wait for Addison to be the one sitting next to me on the couch.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Teddy, honey, come on. Let's get you up to bed."<em>

"_Addie! You're here." Teddy was half asleep as she looked up at the tall redhead who had helped her off of the couch._

"_Of course I am, I wasn't just going to abandon you while you're hurt." Addison said as she wrapped an arm around Teddy's waist and started walking her up to her room. _

"_I'm glad you're here."_

"_Me too. Now let's get you into your pajamas and into bed, you need your rest." _

"_Yes ma'am." Teddy said with a huge grin on her face while Addison chuckled. _

_5 minutes later, Addison put on her own pajamas after helping an exhausted and half asleep Teddy put on her pajamas. After Addison helped Teddy put on her pajamas, she walked her over to her bed and had her get under the covers and Teddy was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. Addison turned off the lights in their room and then crawled under the covers next to Teddy. _

_As soon as Teddy felt the other side of the bed dip, she scooted over as close to Addison as she could get and she instantly smiled when Addison wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. _

"_Oh, Addie." Teddy said sleepily and then sighed heavily, "I love you." _

"_I love you too." Addison said as she smiled brightly and then placed a kiss on Teddy's forehead, careful not to touch the huge cut on her face. _

* * *

><p>"Ohh, that was such a good dream." Teddy said sadly as she woke up in the morning with a throbbing headache.<p>

"What was a good dream?"

As soon as Teddy heard that voice she sat up in bed and looked at the door, a huge smile settling on her face when she saw a certain redhead leaning against the doorframe.

"I dreamt that you were here."

"That wasn't a dream, I flew here as soon as I hung up the phone and I helped you to bed last night."

"Oh, no!" Teddy exclaimed as she fell back down onto her bed.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Did I tell you that I love you last night?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, you did." Addison answered with a smile.

"Shit."

As Teddy said that, she watched Addison's face fall and she realized that she had made a huge mistake.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Addie!"

"Hey, it's fine. You were delirious and half asleep, I get it."

"No, I do love you. I just wanted to tell you a little more romantically than I did. I mean, telling you when I wasn't 100% awake isn't exactly how I wanted to do it."

"I thought it was perfect."

"You did?"

"I did. I was in bed, holding the woman that I love in my arms. What gets better than that?"

"Me saying it to you know, while I'm fully awake. I love you, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery."

"Well that's good, considering that I love you too, Theodora Anne Altman." Addison said as she made her way over to Teddy, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, and kissed her with as much passion as she could.

After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled apart to catch their breathe and Teddy went to stand up, but as soon as she got up she got really lightheaded and Addison had to grab both of her arms to help steady her.

"You alright, honey?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just my head."

"Well good thing I went downstairs to get you your meds and some water. So, take this and then we can crawl back into bed and put on a movie or something."

* * *

><p>Addison looked down an hour later and smiled at Teddy, who was half lying on top of her and was completely knocked out.<p>

Addison ran her fingers through Teddy's hair and looked at the side of her face carefully, taking an inventory of every stitch that was in her beautiful face, it looked really nice and clean, so it must have been the work of Mark Sloan. She was so scared when she first saw Teddy's face; it definitely wasn't as clean as it was now.

"So when do you have to get back to work?" Teddy asked, scaring Addison since she didn't notice that she had woken up.

"I told them that I had a family emergency when I left, so I have until Monday. So you're stuck with me until then."

"Oh, good. I'm glad that I'm stuck with you until then. I have to stay that I am fine with being stuck with a gorgeous, leggy redhead for the week. It doesn't get any better than that."

"Well I'm glad you think so."

As Addison started to lean in to give Teddy another kiss, they heard the scrambling of feet and then they saw a very happy Nugget launch onto the bed, only to be caught in midair by Addison.

"What did you just do? You are freakishly strong, aren't you?" Teddy asked, still surprised that she was able to catch Nugget before he launched at her.

"He was going to slam into you and I don't want anything else hurting that precious head of yours." She explained as she set a much more calm Nugget down on the bed so Teddy could pet him.

"He has so much energy, I'm going to take him on a walk." She said as she started to get up to change.

"Oh, just what do you think you're doing? There is no way I'm letting you take this riled up monster on a walk right now."

"Addie, he's my dog, I have to be able to take him on a walk."

"And you are my girlfriend, who just happens to be in no condition to take him on a walk right now. When you're all healed you can."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, Addison!"

"Do you even know what a concussion is, Theodora?"

"No, you do not get to whole first name me on this! I am fine, Addison. And yes, I am a Paramedic, of course I know what a concussion is."

"It's an injured _brain, _Teddy! You were unconscious on the street! On the street, Teddy! And you have a huge gash on your face; you've been dizzy and sleeping more than normal. I'm not letting you go."

"Is this you freaking out since you didn't really do it over Skype yesterday?"

"Yes, of course it is me freaking out! You were unconscious on the street! Anything could have happened to you, what if no one saw you for hours and your face kept bleeding or your brain injury was more severe?"

"But I'm fine, Addison. I promise."

"But you're not!" Addison said as her voice broke. "I wasn't even able to be with you when you were in the hospital. Hell, I should have been with you on that run to catch you before you fell-"

"Addie. Addison! Look, accidents happen, but I am completely fine. It's just a cut and a bump on the head, if it will make you feel better, I won't take him on a walk. Okay?"

"Good. I'll take him." She said as she smiled and jumped off the bed, leaving Teddy dumbfounded.

"Wow, I guess what they say about redheads is true." Teddy mumbled under her breath as Addison started rifling through her bag in the bathroom.

"What was that?" Addison asked pointedly.

"Redheads, they're stubborn as hell. But I fell in love with one anyways." She said, causing Addison to throw a wink in her direction as she stripped down in front of Teddy and then put on her running clothes.

* * *

><p>"Teddy, we're back."<p>

"I'm in here." She screamed from the computer room.

Addison could hear her talking to someone as she made her way to the computer room and she smiled when she heard her girlfriend laugh at something that the voice said. She leaned against the doorframe and watched her girlfriend animatedly talk to someone over Skype.

"You did not say that to a judge, Lauren!"

"Yes I did! It was in the heat of the moment, so he understood, but I was so embarrassed."

"Well, yeah! Hey, Addie, come over here." Teddy said to her girlfriend as she patted her lap and then watched as she strode across the room and then sat down gently in her lap.

"Lauren, this is Addison, my girlfriend. Addison, this is Lauren, my sister."

"Hi, it's really nice to finally meet you. Teddy has been talking my ear off about you."

"It's really nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you as well."

Addison continued to sit back and relax in Teddy's lap as she watched her girlfriend and her girlfriend's sister catch up on what they had been doing. Lauren had very striking features, just like Teddy does, and she has the same dirty blonde hair and Addison noticed that she had gorgeous green eyes that sparkled when she talked about something excitedly, just like Teddy's eyes do.

Addison continued to sit on Teddy's lap as she talked to Lauren, she leaned back and relaxed into Teddy's embrace, something that she could get used to really fast. Addison occasionally looked up and smiled at her girlfriend, but she began to notice that the blonde looked like she was in pain and was getting really tired.

"Hey, Lauren, sorry to interrupt, but your sister really needs to rest and get to bed."

"Oh, of course. I'll talk to you later, T. It was nice meeting you, Addison."

"Nice to meet you too, Lauren!"

"Alright, bye Lo. I'll call you later, love you."

"Love you too!" Lauren said as she ended the Skype call.

* * *

><p>"Okay, baby, let's get you back to bed."<p>

"But I'm not tired, Addison."

"Who said anything about sleeping? And no, that is not code for sex, that is code for watching movies, eating food, and resting." She said quickly as she watched Teddy's face go from ecstatic to disappointed.

"Fine. But I get to pick the movie."

"Deal, now get your butt into bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Addison looked at Teddy, who had fallen asleep 20 minutes into Miss Congeniality, and continued to watch her while she slept. She loved watching Teddy, especially when she was asleep since she looked really calm and peaceful. After she watched her girlfriend for a few minutes, she crawled down into bed and scooted over to where Teddy was and she instantly smiled when she saw Teddy move towards her and grab ahold of her waist.

Addison could definitely spend the rest of her life lying next to Teddy in bed, because as they say, when you know, you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to get it up! <strong>

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this! Things have just been super hectic lately, I started school and I've having severe writer's block with my Grey's Anatomy stories. **

_Addison looked at Teddy, who had fallen asleep 20 minutes into Miss Congeniality, and continued to watch her while she slept. She loved watching Teddy, especially when she was asleep since she looked really calm and peaceful. After she watched her girlfriend for a few minutes, she crawled down into bed and scooted over to where Teddy was and she instantly smiled when she saw Teddy move towards her and grab ahold of her waist._

_Addison could definitely spend the rest of her life lying next to Teddy in bed, because as they say, when you know, you know._

* * *

><p>"Addie, I'm not complaining, but you need to go back to work soon."<p>

"What? Why?"

"Because you have been here for a week and you keep taking more time off, I'm fine."

"Well, I just don't like not being here with you."

"I don't like it either, but you can't just abandon the practice and all of your patients, we will make this work. I know it."

"How are you so confident, though?"

"Because I love you and you love me, so we can make it work. If that means that we have to work harder at it, then we work harder. But it can work, and eventually we will both move to the same place, I know we will."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Addison finally said.

"There's no guessing, I am right. Look, I love you so much. I've never felt this way about anyone before, ever."

"I feel the exact same way, which is why this is so hard. I'm used to being tough, stubborn, Addison Forbes Montgomery and it's like you just turn me into jello. I don't like it." Addison pouted, causing Teddy to laugh quietly.

"I'll come visit you in a weekend or two, I promise, and we can spend every single moment together. Just like we have been doing, okay?"

"Fine. But I just want you to know that this sucks. I'm going to book my flight home, I guess." Addison said as she walked downstairs to make a phone call.

It was true, she had completely abandoned the practice in order to be with Teddy, who was hurt when she showed up, but since then, Teddy was almost back to her normal self, but Addison kept postponing her trip home.

She loved being able to just hang out with her girlfriend and watch movies or chill out, something she had never liked to do before.

* * *

><p>The next day Addison was back on a plane to LA and Teddy was taking one last free day before she started working again. Arizona had gotten back the same day that Addison left, so they would finally get to work together again and catch up on things that had been going on in their lives.<p>

They started their shift bright and early the next morning, both getting to the station around the same time.

"Teddy! I missed you so much!" Arizona pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I missed you too!"

"How are you? I wanted to come back when I heard that you were hurt, but I couldn't!"

"I'm fine, don't even worry about it. It was just some stupid accident, I'm completely fine."

"Good, I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Yeah. So are you ready for our first shift back?"

"I am so ready it's not even funny. I've been having medicine withdrawals. I need to help someone."

"Well then you came to the right place!" Teddy joked.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the two partners were ecstatic at how their day was going so far. They had shared their girlfriend stories and talked about how they'd been for the past few weeks. They had also already gotten called for a number of cases and they were having the best time getting back into the swing of things, but they were just about to grab lunch when their radio started crackling to life.<p>

"I know you just called in for lunch, but we need all hands on deck. Fire truck versus big semi truck. We need all the help we can get; another fire truck is on its way; they're going to try to get all of the guys out, but there's going to be a lot of injuries." Dispatch spouted off quickly as Teddy and Arizona gasped.

"We're on it, Dispatch. What's the address?" Arizona asked as she picked up the radio and then flipped the siren on.

They headed in the direction of the accident as fast as they could; they did not want to lose any firefighters or anyone else today, and they'd been on a roll so they hoped to keep going and keep everyone healthy until they could get them to the hospital.

When they got to the accident site, it was utter chaos. So many police officers and firefighters were running around as reporters and civilians watched what was happening as they stood behind the police tape.

The semi was on its side in the middle of the road and the fire truck was smashed up in the middle of the intersection. It looked like the fire truck was going through the intersection and the semi hit the brakes to avoid hitting them, but ended up fishtailing and hitting the back of their truck anyways.

"Shit." Was all Teddy said as the pulled up to the scene and hopped out of their rig and ran over to the Fireman in charge and asked him where they were needed.

"They just got the driver of the semi out, but it's not lookin too great. He's over there, with one of my guys." The Captain told them as he pointed to where a mangled body was lying on the ground.

Teddy and Arizona rushed over there and quickly checked out the driver, but there was nothing that they could have done. He was in such bad shape, it looked like he had been killed on impact or shortly thereafter, so they tagged him and moved on to where the fire truck was.

Teddy and Arizona split up and tried to reach the 5 different firefighters that were stuck in the truck. The other firemen were trying to get the truck stabilized so they could get all of the men out, but they were having some trouble with it.

They assessed the ones that they could get to, and it looked like they all either had some sort of serious internal injury or brain injury, or broken bones and all of them had gashes and cuts everywhere. All of them were hurt in some way, but most of them were now conscious and alert and they were working on getting them out. The one they were worried about the most was the driver, who was unconscious because he hit the wheel really hard when the back of the truck was hit.

Thankfully, none of them were in that bad of shape since the truck didn't hit them head on.

They continued to work for another hour and they eventually got 4 of the 5 firefighters out and they were being transported to Seattle Grace by other ambulances while Teddy and Arizona continued to try to help the fifth and final firefighter in the truck, the driver.

They almost got him out, but the semi that hit them burst into flames, so most of the firemen had to go put it out, so there were very few firefighters helping Teddy and Arizona, and they were busy trying to put out the fire that had just started in the fire truck's engine.

The Captain ordered Teddy and Arizona to get out of the truck since it was getting too unstable and they weren't firefighters, Teddy listened to him and hopped out, but Arizona refused to leave without the final firefighter.

"Arizona, you heard the Captain, it's not stable, get out!" Teddy screamed from a few feet away from the truck, as the flames from the fire truck got bigger.

"I'm not just leaving him in here, Teddy. He's someone's family." Arizona said as she looked back at her partner with sad eyes.

Teddy stood there for a second and then started walking back towards Arizona, but she immediately stopped when she heard what sounded like a little explosion.

"Arizona! Get out of there!" Teddy screamed as she rushed towards the truck and started trying to pull Arizona out of the truck, but wasn't having any luck since she was still trying to get the now unconscious firefighter out.

Teddy knew that the only way that she was going to get Arizona out was to get the fireman out too, so she started helping her pull him out.

Almost a minute later, they managed to get the firefighter out of the truck and onto the ground and one of the police officers helped them get him onto a stretcher and they immediately rolled him to their rig and got him in the back of the ambulance just as the fire got so big that the fire engine's windshield blew out.

* * *

><p>Teddy hopped in the driver's seat and Arizona got in the back and started working on the fireman. They made it to the first intersection away from the accident when they were blindsided by a car.<p>

They had their lights and sirens on, as well as a green light, but as Teddy drove through the intersection she saw something out of the corner of her eye, so she looked over and noticed someone driving erratically towards her, and she immediately hit her brakes, but it was already too late. The driver of the other car swerved and smashed into the body of the ambulance and pushed it right into the light pole.

Everyone at the original accident scene heard the big commotion and half of the firemen hopped in one of the rigs and drove quickly down to where the car accident happened.

The reporters ran down the street with their cameras, wanting to get the best footage of what was going on.

* * *

><p>Addison walked back into the lobby at Oceanside Wellness to see if she had any messages at the front desk. Her day had not been going so well far, she had been getting crazy patient after crazy patient and she was running out of the energy to deal with it.<p>

She strutted out to the lobby, looking more annoyed than normal, so Dell didn't even try to talk to her; instead he just handed her the messages and went back to his computer as she stood there and read them.

"Wow, I guess nothing is going on in LA today, if they're reporting on something from Washington." Dell said, as Addison barely listened.

"Oh, wow. Apparently a drunk driver hit an ambulance as they were leaving a scene and heading to the hospital. It's two in the afternoon, who is out drinking and driving right now?" Dell said aloud, not even thinking about the fact that Addison's girlfriend is a paramedic in Washington.

Addison quickly turned around after she heard Dell say that. She continued to study the TV and she realized that it happened in Seattle, making her even more uneasy. But, there were a lot of paramedics in Seattle, so she told herself that she wouldn't freak out just yet.

Just as she was starting to do some yoga breathing, they played a video from earlier of Teddy and Arizona yelling to each other and Teddy eventually helping Arizona pull the fireman out of the truck and her heart instantly dropped.

Apparently one of the reporters was specifically following them because she saw Teddy hop into the front seat and flip on the lights and sirens and then head to the hospital. And then less than a minute later, she saw another car hit Teddy's ambulance and the driver of the car got out almost immediately and stumbled around before the police got to him and started asking him questions.

Addison's heart continued to drop when she didn't see her girlfriend get out of the ambulance, she saw other paramedics and firefighters checking on them and then yelling for certain equipment or for help. Addison sat down in the seat that Dell had just offered her and then called her Pilot right away and got him to do whatever he needed to do in order to get her to Seattle as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the cab she was in pulled up to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and she rushed inside, looking for someone that she knew, who could tell her where and how her girlfriend was.<p>

Coincidentally enough, she ran into the Chief and he walked her over to where Teddy was in the hospital. She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes and she saw her girlfriend lying in a big hospital bed, with tubes connected to her and cuts everywhere and gauze wrapped around her forehead.

"She has a concussion and some bumps, bruises and cuts, but she was extremely lucky. She has some internal bleeding from where she hit the steering wheel, but it looks like it's going to resolve itself, so we're watching it. But it doesn't look like she'll need surgery. She just needs to rest and we're watching that concussion." Richard told her as she continued to stand outside of Teddy's room.

"Thank you, Richard."

"Your welcome, but aren't you going to go in?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She said as she tried to calm down.

Teddy still hadn't seen her, she was too focused on the news that was playing on her TV, so Richard left Addison to go check on something else, and she was still standing outside of Teddy's room.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna go in?" Callie asked Addison as she walked over to where her best friend was standing.<p>

"I keep getting signs that I should be here. She gets hurt one way or another whenever I'm not here and I spend more time here than I do at my own home."

"So then move here." Callie said simply as she looked in the hospital room where her best friend's girlfriend was.

"I'm working on it, believe me. I'm going to get things settled with the practice and then I'll talk to Richard about getting my job back."

"We both got really lucky, you know that, right?" Callie said to Addison softly.

"I know, we both have great girlfriends and they're both okay. That accident could have been a lot worse. Wait, Arizona is okay, right?" She asked quickly, realizing that she hadn't even asked about Arizona yet.

"She had to have surgery because she had major internal injuries and she has some broken ribs and a concussion from where she hit the side of the ambulance when they got hit. But at least she's alive. And she'll be okay, she just needs to rest and she'll be back to normal in no time, she's tough."

"She is very tough. I'm sure she'll be trying to get back to work in like a week."

"I could say the exact same about Teddy." Callie said as she and Addison both chuckled a little bit.

"Well I'll talk to you later, I should go in there." Addison said as she pulled Callie into a hug and then turned around and walked into Teddy's hospital room.

* * *

><p>"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Addison asked quietly as she walked over and sat down next to Teddy's bed.<p>

"I'm fine, but who are you?" Teddy asked strangely as she looked at Addison, whose face immediately fell.

"What?" Addison asked, completely bewildered.

"I'm just kidding! I've always wanted to say that! I'm fine, Addie! I'm just re-concussed, I don't have any brain damage or anything, I'm fine."

"You are so mean! Don't scare me like that, ever. I'm just glad that you're going to be okay."

"Of course I'm going to be okay, but don't I get a hug or a kiss, at least?" Teddy asked sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long and that it wasn't the best chapter, and I'm sorry if it didn't make complete sense, but I just wanted to get another chapter out there. I have a better plan for the next chapter! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_"I'm just kidding! I've always wanted to say that! I'm fine, Addie! I'm just re-concussed, I don't have any brain damage or anything, I'm fine."_

_"You are so mean! Don't scare me like that, ever. I'm just glad that you're going to be okay."_

_"Of course I'm going to be okay, but don't I get a hug or a kiss, at least?" Teddy asked sweetly._

* * *

><p>"I just don't get why I'm still here, this is ridiculous." Teddy whined from her hospital bed as Addison sat there, completely amused at the fit her girlfriend was throwing.<p>

"Because you were just in a car accident, you dork. You're a paramedic, put it together." Addison joked with her girlfriend.

"I'm aware of that, but that was yesterday. Today is a brand new day, and I just happen to have a world class surgeon for a girlfriend, so I thought they would've sprung me by now."

"It's not jail, Teddy. They just want to make sure that all of your internal bleeding stopped."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, I'm fine, but I'm bored. Changing topics, you need to go take care of Nugget. He kinda didn't get fed last night, so her probably destroyed my house. Like he's probably snacking on my pillows right now or something. Can you please feed him and maybe take him for a walk or something?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a few hours and I'll bring lunch. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you."

"I'll see you soon." Addison said as she kissed Teddy's forehead and then turned around to walk out of the door.

"I love you." Was what stopped her in her tracks and caused her to break out into a huge smile and turn around to see her girlfriend's adorable face.

"I love you, too." She answered, flashing Teddy her amazing smile before she turned back around and left.

* * *

><p>When Addison got back to Teddy's house, Nugget bounded up to see her and almost knocked her over as he jumped up to say hi. She quickly walked over to his bowls and filled one with food and the other with water. As he was eating, she surveyed the house and surprisingly, nothing was destroyed. However, she did see a new picture on Teddy's bedside table.<p>

The picture was of the two of them, from one of their double dates with Callie and Arizona and neither knew that the picture was being taken. Addison was sitting down in a chair and Teddy was leaning down behind her, with her arms wrapped around Addison's neck while she whispered something in her ear. They both had huge smiles on their faces because Teddy was telling her about how happy she was that Addison had come to visit her for the weekend.

Arizona ended up giving Teddy the picture a few days later, after Addison was back in L.A. and Teddy was missing her.

As she was admiring the picture she felt a wet nose shove up against her hand, so she bent down again to pet Nugget.

"Come on, buddy, let's go for a walk." She said excitedly, laughing as he bounded down the stairs to where his leash was kept as soon as he heard the word 'walk'.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, Addison walked back into the hospital with a bag that had a sandwich for both her and Teddy. As she walked towards Teddy's room, she noticed that she wasn't lying in her bed, so she set the food on the table and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.<p>

"Hey, I'm back and I brought food." Addison said into the door, she waited for a few seconds before she opened the bathroom door and discovered that her girlfriend wasn't in there.

She started freaking out a little bit and stormed out to the nurse's station and started out by asking nicely, but that quickly went out the door when no one was paying attention to her question.

"I said: would someone like to tell me where the hell Teddy Altman is?" Addison asked in a really loud voice, to the point that it was almost a yell, but not quite.

"She should be in her room, Dr. Montgomery." The head nurse responded.

"Well she's not. Did they take her for tests or anything?"

"No, she was taken for tests a few hours ago, she should be back in her room by now." The nurse said as she flipped through Teddy's chart.

Just as Addison was about to start yelling, she heard someone else yelling and quickly turned her attention to the hallway where she saw two people racing each other in wheelchairs.

"You'll never catch me, Teddy!"

"You just wait and see, Justin! You're going down." Teddy screamed from a few yards behind the boy.

Addison stood there watching, mortified as she realized that her girlfriend was racing what looked like a 10 year old boy down the hall, in what she guessed were stolen wheelchairs.

And to make things even worse, she saw a nurse sprinting after them, trying to get them to stop.

When Addison turned back around to face the nurse, she gave her an embarrassed smile as the nurse looked at her like she needed to give an explanation for her girlfriend's behavior.

"She gets bored easily, I'm sorry." Addison said as she shrugged and then took off in the direction that Teddy was headed in a minute earlier.

Addison caught up with them a few minutes later, where the hallway dead ends, so Teddy and Justin were forced to stop their race. Addison tried to suppress a grin as she watched the nurse leaning over, trying to catch her breath while Teddy hi-fived Justin.

"I'm so sorry about this, normally she's better behaved." Addison said as she walked up to the nurse, not even acknowledging Teddy. "I'll take her back to her room right now. Teddy say goodbye to Justin and apologize to the nurse."

"I'm sorry for stealing the wheelchair, I just needed to get out of my room. Justin, you're awesome and I'll come by to visit you later." Teddy said to them, right before Addison pushed her away in the stolen wheelchair.

Teddy knew that Addison was waiting until they got back to her room to yell at her, so she stayed quiet the whole way back to her room.

* * *

><p>"Addie-"<p>

"No, Teddy, you're going to listen to me first. What the hell were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself or that little boy, and you scared me half to death when I showed up and you weren't in here. No one knew where you were, that's not okay. Plus, you stole a wheelchair, corrupted a little boy, made a nurse chase after you and embarrassed me in the place that I come to work on occasion." She rambled on, completely out of breath by the time she finished.

"I'm sorry Addison, really, I am. I didn't mean to scare you, and I'm perfectly fine, I promise. It started out as just a walk, but then I walked by Justin's room and he was playing all by himself and I felt bad, so I went in to talk to him. He has cancer and his parents are at work and his friends are at school, so we started playing games. But then he started talking about how he had always wanted to have a wheelchair race, and the rest is history."

"Look, honey, I'm glad that you had fun and made a little boy's day. You're so sweet, and I love that about you, just don't scare me like that again. Got it?" Addison said as she broke into a smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise to always text you or leave a note when I feel like going to do something stupid, yet so much fun." She said as she winked at the redhead.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe, I'm going to go find the Chief. He said that once things were okay with you, he wanted to talk to me. It shouldn't take too long." Addison fibbed a little bit.<p>

"Okay, well I'll just be here." Teddy said as she set down her phone.

10 minutes later, Addison found the Chief looking over the surgery board.

"Hey, Richard, do you have a minute?"

"For you? Always. Let's go to my office, I have to do some paperwork anyways."

They talked about how Teddy was doing on the way to his office, but as soon as he closed his office door, he looked at Addison expectantly.

"As you know, I've been dating Teddy for a few months now and things are going really well. It's the real thing Richard. And I hate having to fly 3 hours just to see her, especially when it's something as serious as her getting into an accident-" Addison continued to talk.

"Yes." Was all that Richard said to her.

"What?"

"I would be honored to have you back as Head of Neonatology. You know that. I've been wanting you back ever since you left."

"Thank you so much, Richard. I owe you one." She said honestly.

"Just promise me that you won't leave again, and I'll call it even."

"I can definitely promise you that, sir."

"Well then welcome aboard, Dr. Montgomery." He said with a big smile on his face as she shook Addison's hand and then pulled her into a hug.

"I still have to get things settled at the practice in L.A. and ship all of my stuff here, but I can probably start in about a week or two."

"That's perfect."

"Thank you, again. And can we please keep this just between us? I want everyone to be surprised."

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you. I'll call you when I know when I can start. I've got to get back, but I'll see you soon, boss." Addison left his office with a huge smile on her face, finally completely happy for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p>As she walked back to Teddy's room, she saw a nurse in the room with Teddy, which normally wouldn't bother her, but this nurse was very pretty and practically all over her girlfriend and Teddy just happened to look like she was flirting back.<p>

As Addison walked in, she cleared her throat, getting both Teddy and the nurse's attention.

"I'll be back to check on you later, Teddy." The nurse said uncomfortably as she exited the room quickly, trying not to look at Addison.

"Hey, Addie, that didn't take long."

"I told you it wouldn't, unless you'd rather have me leave and send that pretty little blonde bobble-head back in here."

"What are you talking about, Addison?"

"She was all over you! And you were totally flirting with her."

"Okay, she was all over me, and she asked me out-"

"She did what?" Addison demanded.

"I told her that I was very flattered, but I would have to ask my girlfriend first."

"What was that, Theodora?"

"I told her that I would ask you first, just to make sure it's okay with you." Teddy managed to say with a straight face.

"You mean, you wanted to ask my permission for you to go out on a date? That's very considerate, Theodora." She said sarcastically. "My only question is. What the hell are you thinking even asking me that?" Addison shouted, the veins popping out in her neck.

"Wow, good thing the door is closed otherwise people might think you're gonna kill me or something. I'm kidding, Addison. I told her that I already have a girlfriend who I am very much in love with. And this girlfriend that I love also happens to be even hotter when she's jealous and angry." Teddy said with a smile.

"You are so mean. I can't believe you did that to me."

"Yeah, well I'm bored. A girls gotta do what she's gotta do."

"We need to get you out of here, that way you can stop freaking me out and angering me."

"I couldn't agree more." She said with a smile.

"I'm going to find Bailey, no more talking to women." Addison said sharply.

"What if a nurse comes in and asks me questions?"

"Make sure she's old or something. I don't know, just no flirting with anyone other than me, okay?"

"I would never." She joked, getting a death stare from Addison. She decided that it was probably best for her health if she stopped talking, so that is exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Bailey was in Teddy's room doing an assessment on her to make sure she was okay to go home.<p>

"Okay, you look fine. I'll get your discharge papers. How does that sound?" Bailey asked after she checked out Teddy and nodded to Addison.

Both Bailey and Addison looked at Teddy expectantly, but were surprised when she just sat there and stared at them.

"Are you going to say something, Teddy?" Addison asked.

"You told me not to talk to women!"

"Just answer Dr. Bailey's question." Addison demanded as Bailey snickered a little bit.

"It sounds amazing! I finally get to go home!" She said excitedly as Dr. Bailey smiled and then left the room to get her discharge papers.

"Teddy, it's been a day since you've been home." Addison chuckled at her girlfriend's excitement.

"I'm aware of that, but I miss my bed, preferably with you in it."

"I think that can be arranged." Addison smiled. "But, I have to leave tomorrow night. It sucks, I know, but I need to get back to the practice. I have a bunch of patients that I can't keep abandoning."

"I know, I get it, I just wish that wasn't the case."

"You and me both. But your birthday is next week, and I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Good, I'm glad."

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Just you. Nothing else."

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged." Addison said with a smile on her face as Bailey walked back into the room.

"Okay. What did I just walk in to?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about, Miranda?" She asked innocently.

"I can sense the sexual tension just by being in here. Keep it in your pants, Montgomery." Bailey said, as Teddy snorted in an attempt to not laugh.

"I'm talking to you too, Altman." Bailey said as she shot a look at Teddy, which wiped the smirk off of her face and put one onto Addison's.

"You're free to go Teddy. Addison, take care of her."

"Of course. Thank you, Miranda."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Bailey!"

"No problem, just get a lot of rest. Your head is going to hurt and you'll be sore for a while, but you'll be okay."

* * *

><p>"You ready to go home?" Addison asked a few minutes later as they got to the front of the hospital.<p>

"Definitely. Let's go home." Teddy said as she grabbed Addison's hand and walked towards the cab that they had called.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Addison had most of her beach house packed up and ready to be shipped, she agreed to let Amelia stay there since she was moving back to Seattle.

It had been hard telling everyone that she was leaving the practice, but they all were expecting it to happen eventually. Everyone was thrilled for her, but sad to see her go. She managed to call all of her patients and explain it, and referred them to Dr. Keating, who worked at St. Ambrose occasionally.

Sam and Naomi were starting to look for another OB/GYN/Neonatal surgeon to replace Addison with, but weren't having the best of luck yet. However, they did agree to be without one for a while, that way Addison could move back to Seattle as soon as possible.

She and Teddy had been talking every single night and Teddy had no idea that she was moving back to be with her.

Things had been really hectic since she was trying to wrap everything up, but she was managing to get it all done. Of course, she was really sleep deprived, but she had a goal and she was going to make it.

Teddy's birthday was on Friday and Addison had originally planned to be there, but things were really swamped at work, especially since she was trying to get everything set to go.

* * *

><p>Addison was starting to pack things up in her office, waiting for her next patient to get there when she heard her phone ring.<p>

She couldn't find her phone right away, but she could hear it so she started frantically moving around boxes, trying to find it.

"Hello?" She breathed heavily as she answered the phone, not even looking at the caller ID.

"What did I just interrupt?" Her girlfriend asked jokingly.

"Hey, Teddy. I couldn't find my phone, so I was tearing the room apart, trying to find it."

"Oh, got it. That happens to me all the time. But you always have your phone with you."

"I know, I've just been scatterbrained lately. It's been really busy here."

"I wish I could say the same, but I'm not back at work yet."

"I know you aren't, babe. But you will be soon. So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too. And I have some bad news." Addison said, bracing herself for Teddy's reaction.

"I don't like the sound of that, what is it?"

"Honey, I'm really sorry, but I can't get the time off to be there for your birthday. I'm so sorry, but I'll be there next weekend, I promise. I'm really sorry, I feel awful."

"Addie, it's okay. I get it. Yes, it sucks, but you have to be there for your patients too."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"I know you will, Addison." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My 2 o'clock patient just got here. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye. Love you, too." She added quietly right before Addison hung up.

* * *

><p>"Teddy, come on! I'm not going to just let you sit here and mope around on your birthday. Now, I can't bring you to a bar and get wasted with you, but I can bring you to the hospital and you can watch surgeries while I work, then we can go out drinking after my shift." Callie said as she stood in front of Teddy, who was lying on her couch watching a movie.<p>

"Yeah, alright. Just give me a few minutes to get ready, okay?"

"Sure. You have like 10 minutes and then we have to leave."

"Fine. I'll be ready."

An hour later, Callie and Teddy were sitting in the gallery, waiting for a surgery to start. Callie's first surgery got cancelled, so she was able to hang out with Teddy in the gallery for a little while anyways.

The Chief of Surgery walked in to the OR and started talking to the people in the room, as well as the people in the gallery.

"This surgery is a very big one for this hospital because it is a very high risk, high publicity surgery. Most of you know who Dr. Addison Montgomery is; she was our Head of Neonatal Surgery a few years ago. Well, she is back for this case, which is fantastic." He said as everyone else broke into applause and Teddy just stared at Callie, who smiled.

"And to make things even better, Dr. Montgomery has just informed me that she plans to reprise her role as the Head of Neonatal Surgery at Seattle Grace, starting immediately. So, get used to seeing her face around and getting to see many new groundbreaking procedures."

"Richard, that's unnecessary, you don't have to tell everyone." She told him as she walked out into the OR and got gowned up.

"Of course I do, Addie. You're finally back. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a privilege and an honor to have Dr. Montgomery back on our team. I've wanted her back for years and she has finally agreed." He finished with as Addison looked up at Teddy, who was in the gallery, and winked.

Teddy looked over at Callie who was smiling brightly at her friend's shocked face.

"Is he serious?"

"Yeah, she has had it in the works for a few weeks. She moved here for you, Teddy."

"Are you serious? If you're messing with me, Calliope Torres, I will personally kill you." She said as she stood up and faced her friend.

"Of course I'm serious! Look, there she is. She was the one who wanted to surprise you, I just had to get you here this morning." Callie pointed to Addison who was starting to cut into the baby on her table.

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe that she actually did that."

"Well believe it. She loves you like crazy, you know that right? And if you hurt her, I will come after you."

"I would never hurt her, I promise."

"Okay, good, because I wouldn't have wanted to hurt you." Callie smiled.

"This is seriously the best day of my life, I just wish that I could go down and hug her right now."

"Well you can in a few hours, after her surgery is over. For now, you get to watch her be amazing. I have to run though, I have to get ready for surgery. Have a great rest of the day, Teddy."

"Oh, I will." She answered, not even taking her eyes off of Addison.

* * *

><p>Another 3 hours later, Addison finished closing up the baby, and the surgery had gone flawlessly. She looked up at Teddy and subtly nodded towards the scrub room ad then smiled once she saw her girlfriend stand up and leave the gallery.<p>

Less than two minutes later, Teddy walked into the scrub room as she started to scrub out.

"Addie."

Addison heard that and turned around quickly to see her beautiful girlfriend standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, this is good news. Don't cry." She gently wiped the tears off of Teddy's face.

"No, I'm so happy. I just can't believe that this is really happening."

"Come here." Addison pulled her into a hug and Teddy melted into Addison's body. "I didn't want to be without you, I hated not seeing you every day."

"I love you so much." Teddy looked up into Addison's passionate eyes and immediately started kissing her.

Addison started moaning into the kiss and Teddy quickly slipped her tongue inside of her girlfriend's mouth.

Both of them starting moaning into the kiss until they heard the sliding glass door start to open and saw one of the nurses walk into the scrub room. They quickly split apart and Addison started to scrub out again.

"So, Dr. Altman. Tell me more about this patient that you want me to look at." Addison said quickly, trying to make it look like they were being professional.

"Well she's one of my patients at Seattle Pres, and she was diagnosed with Necrotizing Enterocolitis and-" Teddy stopped talking when the scrub nurse walked out of the room.

"Keep going, Dr. Altman." Addison said as she started drying off her hands.

"She left, Addie."

"I know, but it's really hot when you start throwing around medical terminology."

"You are such a doctor. How do you think I feel all the time? And you think Necrotizing Enterocolitis sounds hot?" She joked.

"Fine, good point."

* * *

><p>"So I have a full day today, but I just wanted to see you and let you know that I was here for your birthday, and for good."<p>

"Oh, best birthday present ever." Teddy replied as she leaned in and kissed Addison again.

"Good, I'm glad you think so."

"So where is all of your stuff, anyways?"

"I brought a bag that should last me a few days and I'm having my stuff shipped to Callie and Arizona's place while I find somewhere to live."

"You already did."

"What?"

"Move in with me, Addison. I want you to. If you want to, of course."

"That would be amazing." She said sincerely as she looked at Teddy's eyes, which were full of love, something that made Addison love her even more.

"Perfect. I'm going to make you a set of keys. Have a good rest of the day, okay?"

"Oh, I will. I made us reservations for tonight, birthday girl. Can you pick me up though? I don't have my car."

"Of course, what time? Are you going to buy a car up here?"

"How about 6? And my baby is being shipped here as we speak. Shit, I have to go. I'll see you later, love you!" She said quickly as her pager started to go off.

"Okay, love you, too!" Teddy kissed her on the cheek before she took off in the other direction towards a patient's room.

* * *

><p>While Teddy was making a set of keys for Addison, Addison was busy scrubbing in for one of Derek's surgeries.<p>

"What's going on Derek?" Addison asked as she walked into the scrub room.

"So, it's true. Welcome back, Addison."

"Thanks."

"Okay, on to the work part. The patient is a 25-week pregnant woman; I'm performing an emergency craniotomy on her and I just want you to check out the baby and make sure everything is okay."

"Okay, sounds good."

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you move back to be with a girl?"

"Yes, that's true. Teddy and I have been together for a while and it was time for me to move here. Do you have a problem with that?" She got really defensive once Derek started asking her about Teddy.

"It's just weird, that's all."

"What's weird?"

"That we were married for 11 years, you cheated on me with a guy, and now you're moving to Seattle for a girl? I just don't believe it."

"Well believe it, Derek. I moved back to be with Teddy. No, I never expected to fall for a girl, but it did and I'm glad it did. They say that you fall in love with the person, not the gender; and that's completely true."

"Okay, well then I'm happy for you. Really." He said sincerely once she was done talking.

"Thank you. And I'm happy for you and Meredith."

"Thanks, Addie."

"So, how about we start this surgery?"

"Sounds good. Let's go." He said as they walked in to the OR.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Addison walked into the Lobby and found her girlfriend sitting in a chair, looking at her phone.<p>

"Hey, honey. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. How was the rest of your day?" Teddy asked as Addison linked their arms together.

"It was good, my last case-" They continued to walk to the car, both of them completely happy for the first time in months.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Hey, honey. Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yeah. How was the rest of your day?" Teddy asked as Addison linked their arms together._

"_It was good, my last case-" They continued to walk to the car, both of them completely happy for the first time in months._

* * *

><p>"Teddy, where is your phone?" Callie asked as she walked up to her now best friend in a hallway at the hospital.<p>

"It died earlier, why?" Teddy asked, not even looking up from her charts.

"Because Addison just called me wanting to know why you weren't answering your phone."

"Shit. Okay, thanks Cal. Did she say what she wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, but she didn't sound mad."

"Well hopefully she won't be mad. That would really turn my good mood upside down."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Teddy walked into her office and sat down in front of her office phone and dialed a number that she now knew by heart.<p>

"Hi honey." Addison's sweet voice came through the phone, instantly putting a smile on Teddy's face.

"Hi baby. I'm sorry that you had to send Callie to find me, my phone died and I can't find my charger."

"Probably because I'm looking at it right now."

"Well that would explain it, I guess. I thought I left it in my office, but I guess not. Anyways, I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"So what did you want to talk about? I'm guessing there was a reason that you got Callie to get me?"

"Yes, there is. I just got off the phone with Arizona and she is going to watch the kids for us tonight. She said that they can sleepover at her and Callie's place, so we are all set for tonight. And I just wanted to hear your voice." Addison admitted as Teddy smiled sadly while sitting at her desk.

"That's perfect! I have an amazing night planned for us, it's a happy anniversary night and an I'm sorry for having to be such a workaholic for the past month night."

"Honey, it's okay. I get it, really. It's part of the job description. But I am definitely looking forward to tonight, I can't remember the last time we went out."

"I know, but after this week my schedule shouldn't be so busy, so hopefully we'll be able to see more of each other."

"I hope so, and the kids really want to see more of you too."

"I know, I hate not being able to see or talk to them that much, but I switched around my schedule a little bit and I now have a three day weekend, so I was thinking that the five of us could all go see a movie, or go to the zoo or do something fun."

"I would love that, and so would the kids!"

"Okay, it's a plan then. Addie, I have to run, I have another surgery. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay, have a good rest of the day. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye!"

"Bye, Teds." Addison fit in quickly before Teddy hung up the phone and fast walked over to talk to her patient before scrubbing in.

* * *

><p>"So what are everyone's plans for the weekend?" Teddy asked the other nurses and doctors in her Operating Room while she was deep in a man's chest.<p>

Everyone had pretty much the same thing to say, catching up on sleep, relaxing and hanging out with family or friends.

"What about you, Dr. Altman-Montgomery?" Lexie Grey asked.

"Well, I owe my wife an anniversary dinner. After that, it will just be a nice, relaxing weekend with her and the kids." Teddy answered happily.

She and Addison were celebrating their tenth wedding anniversary, and her plan was to take her out to their favorite Italian restaurant for a nice dinner. After dinner, she planned to take Addison back to their house and spend a while in their Jacuzzi with a glass of wine and then eventually head up to the bedroom.

The past 12 years with Addison had been the best that she could have ever asked for, they were even more in love than they were when they got married and they now had three gorgeous and healthy children. Teddy had graduated from medical school and been offered a position at Seattle Grace, with her wife. She was recently promoted to the Head of the Cardiology department, making her work hours even longer, but she loved it.

* * *

><p>At around 7 that night, Teddy pulled into their garage and walked inside to say hi to her family. When she walked in, she saw her gorgeous wife leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at her phone.<p>

Teddy quietly walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Addison's waist as she leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Hi baby, you look absolutely amazing." Teddy sighed contently as her wife turned around and wrapped her own arms around Teddy.

"Hi, I'm glad you're home." Addison gently pecked her on the lips.

"Me too." Teddy said as she relaxed into Addison's arms even more.

"How was your day?" Addison asked as she pulled Teddy over to a chair and sat her down on her lap.

"It was good, busy, but good. How was yours?"

"It was good too. It was really nice to have a day off. I got a lot of errands done that I needed to do."

"Oh good. So where are my little munchkins?"

"They went over to Callie and Arizona's house about an hour ago. I didn't know when you were getting home, so they went over there for dinner and I got ready here. We can swing by so you can say hi though."

"Maybe. I feel like I haven't seen them in forever. I just want to have a really fast shower and get changed, then we can go."

"Why don't you just get ready and we can do the shower part later?" Addison said innocently as Teddy started to smirk.

"That sounds even better." Teddy whispered into Addison's ear right before she started sucking on her earlobe, sending shivers up Addison's spine.

"Okay, if we don't stop now, there's no stopping me." Addison said as she tried to stand up, but was unable to since Teddy was now straddling her on the chair.

"Who said we have to stop? We have an hour before our reservation." She said mischievously as her eyes connected with her wife's.

"Oh, you are so bad. I love it." Addison said before Teddy started kissing behind her ear and working her way down her neck. After a few seconds of that, she pulled Teddy's head back up and connected their lips roughly.

They ended up using 45 minutes of their time making love and reconnecting with each other for what seemed like the first time in a while.

* * *

><p>After getting ready again, Addison and Teddy were on the way to their favorite restaurant to have a great dinner together. They both had a fantastic time getting to talk to each other without the kids or pagers interrupting them.<p>

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner, it's really nice to be able to just be with you without any interruptions."

"I know, I wouldn't change anything about my life though. I have a gorgeous wife, fantastic kids and an amazing job; my life could not get any better. But I do think we need to have a date night once a week or something." Teddy said as she grabbed Addison's hand that was on the table.

"I should say the exact same thing to you. My life is exactly how I want it to be, because of you. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Addie. Now are you ready to get out of here?" Teddy asked as she stood up from the table, having already paid the check.

"Definitely." Addison grabbed Teddy's outstretched hand and followed her to their car. "So what else do you have planned for tonight?"

"I was thinking that we could go back to the house and hop in the Jacuzzi with a bottle of wine, naked." She whispered in Addison's ear after she opened the car door for her. "Then we do whatever we want. And I think you know what I want. You." Teddy continued to say in a sultry voice in Addison's ear.

Teddy placed a lingering kiss on Addison's cheek and then waited for her to hop into the passenger seat before she closed the door and then walked to the driver's side of the car.

When Teddy sat down in the driver's seat, she looked over at her wife who was looking incredibly flushed in the seat next to her.

"You okay, Ads?" She asked, even though she knew what was going on.

"I will be once we get home and I get you naked and wet in the Jacuzzi. It's times like this when I'm glad that Jacuzzi is loud and nowhere near our neighbors. Because I plan on making you scream." Addison said matter of factly as she licked her lips and then looked straight ahead, waiting for Teddy to start driving.

* * *

><p>After a fantastic night together, Addison and Teddy fell asleep in their bed in each other's arms and both slept better than they had in weeks.<p>

The next morning, Teddy woke up to an empty bed, which wasn't unusual for them, but it was disappointing, especially after the night they had.

However, her morning turned around when she heard the garage door open and close and then the sound of their running kids echo through the house.

_Addie must have gone out early to get our kids so I could see them. That woman is amazing._ Teddy thought as she waited to be bombarded by kids.

"Mama!" Their three kids screamed as they all hopped up on Addison and Teddy's bed and crawled over to give Teddy a big hug.

Teddy was smiling brightly as she got a hug from each one of her babies.

"Hi you guys, I missed you! Did mommy go pick you up from Auntie Zona's?" Teddy asked as the kids surrounded her on their bed.

She smiled happily as Parker sat down between her legs and leaned against her chest, Alexis settled on one side, and her twin sister, Kaylee settled on the other. She loved that all of their kids were little cuddle bugs and loved to be close with their moms.

"Yes, so we could see you, because we haven't seen you in forever!" Their youngest child, Parker, exclaimed. She sat there nodding her head, going along with it since he was only four years old; in reality it had been a day and a half since she had last seen them.

"I know, buddy! It has been a while, but this is a very nice surprise!" She said sincerely. "So where is your mommy?"

"She is downstairs, getting breakfast ready!" Kaylee, her mini Addison said.

"Oh, really? Is she making something?" Teddy asked her kids, knowing what the answer would be.

"No, silly!" The twins said obviously "We stopped and got pancakes and French toast and she's putting them on the table and getting drinks." Alexis stated.

She swept Alexis' adorable red hair out of her eyes as she looked down at the tired children that were all lying down with her.

* * *

><p>Alexis and Kaylee were their beautiful twins that were going to turn 8 in a few months. For the first year of their marriage, they enjoyed each other's company and traveled a lot before they decided to start a family.<p>

For the second year of their marriage, they did in-vitro with Addison and went through two really tough miscarriages. But instead of putting a strain on their marriage, it brought them closer together.

After their second miscarriage, they looked into surrogacy and within three months they got the news that the surrogate was pregnant. At their first appointment, they found out that the surrogate was pregnant with twins and it was the best news that they had gotten in a while.

And before they knew it, they were holding their twin daughters in their arms. Their daughters are identical, with Kaylee looking and acting exactly like Addison. On the other hand, Alexis was Teddy's little mini me. She looked exactly like Addison, but she acted exactly like Teddy and Addison absolutely loved it.

Three years after that, they decided that they wanted one more baby, and almost a year later Parker was born. They used the same surrogate and the same sperm donor, as well as Addison's eggs again. That way all of their kids were full siblings.

They were both ecstatic when they found out that it was a boy. It was what they were both secretly hoping for, but as long as the baby was healthy, they were happy.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Teddy was still lying in her bed, with their three kids practically lying on top of her. She was busy looking down at her three amazing kids, but once she looked up her eyes connected with Addison's. Addison was standing in the doorway, watching her wife interact with their kids.<p>

Teddy leaned down and whispered something into each of her children's ears and then looked back up at her wife and winked at her before she started talking to the kids.

"Okay, I think it's breakfast time. Come on!" Teddy said excitedly as all of the kids sat up and slid off of their bed and then walked over to Addison.

Teddy sat up and hung her legs off the bed, but gave Addison an inviting look and started to smile when she began to walk over to her.

Addison leaned down and kissed Teddy on the lips, and was happy when Teddy kissed her back, but she was completely oblivious to the three kids running up behind her. Once Teddy gave them thumbs up, they all started tickling Addison, including Teddy who had since stopped kissing her.

Teddy pulled Addison down onto the bed, where she started to laugh hysterically as her wife and kids continued to tickle her.

"You guys are so mean!" She squealed as everyone started laughing.

"Awww, no we aren't!" Teddy said back, "Come on kids, give mommy a hug and then head down to the table."

The three munchkins each gave Addison a hug and then started walking downstairs, to the table.

"Thank you for getting them, I really needed that." Teddy said sincerely as she pulled Addison off of their bed and into her arms.

"I was happy to do it." Addison laid a kiss on Teddy's neck and was about to kiss her on the lips when they both heard a crash coming from downstairs.

"Sorry, mom." The twin girls' voices wafted upstairs, causing Teddy to laugh as Addison just shook her head.

"Let's go see the damage. Man, I love those kids. And I love you." Teddy exclaimed as she quickly kissed her wife on the lips and then started to walk out of their room, pulling Addison behind her.

"I know. I love them, too. And I am so madly in love with you." She whispered into Teddy's ear as she caught up to her wife.

"Mama, Mommy, hurry up! We want to eat!" Parker whined from his chair at the table.

"We'll be right there, buddy. Well we sure know who inherited your impatience, Red." Teddy joked as she squeezed her wife's hand and winked at her as she walked over to their kids and started getting their food for them.

Addison stayed back for a few seconds, watching her beautiful family before she went over to help get breakfast ready for their kids. She was so grateful for days like this, she loved relaxing with her family and having no interruptions for the whole day. She and Teddy were both off of work, so they could do whatever they wanted to for the whole day.

"What do you say we go to the zoo today? Would you four like that?" Teddy asked the kids and Addison nonchalantly as she started to cut up her French toast.

"Yes! I wanna go see the lions mama!" Alexis screamed from her seat as Teddy sat there with a big smile on her face.

Addison sat down next to Teddy after giving everyone napkins and started to rub her back lovingly. She definitely needed to thank Callie and Arizona again for

introducing her to the love of her life. Because without them, she wouldn't have met Teddy and they wouldn't have their amazing life or kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you SO much to everyone who has readreviewed and set up a story alert/favorite story for this story! It really means SO much to me! I have decided to end this story because I felt it was time. I hope you have all liked the story because I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you so much! **


End file.
